


O Renascer da Lenda

by NatsuFullbusterDragneell



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, F/M, Final diferente para a série, Pos-kanketsu-hen, Recomeço, Romance, familia, misterio, universo alternativo
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuFullbusterDragneell/pseuds/NatsuFullbusterDragneell
Summary: FANFICTION ESTÁ A SER REESCRITAUA onde damos um final diferente á história de Inuyasha.Onde a Shikon no Tama não é destruída quando Naraku é morto, onde Kagome se torna a nova protetora da jóia.O que poderia acontecer se Kikyou não morresse? Se Kagome se tornasse poderosa o suficiente para ser igualada à poderosa Midoriko?Quando um novo e poderoso inimigo promete matar aquilo que Inuyasha mais ama, será que ele irá conseguir obter o seu poder máximo?Os laços de amor e amizade são postos à prova de novo no grupo de Inuyasha. Será que eles serão fortes o suficiente para virem a ser conhecidos por todo o Japão feudal como os mais poderosos?Fanfiction também publicada em Nyahfanfiction e Wattpad





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Allo! Está fanfic está de volta... Apesar de ser a primeira vez que a publico aqui...  
> Mesma história, mesmo enredo. Escrita mais correta e coerente e alteração de algumas cenas que não se encaixam por completo nesta história. 
> 
> A história começa três anos após a derrota de Naraku, o que na série iria equivaler a quando Kagome finalmente conseguiu retornar à sengoku jidai. 
> 
> Vamos então assumir, neste Universo Alternativo que, neste intervalo de tempo eles viveram na vila de Kaede, Kagome terminou a escola, o seu treino de miko e tornou-se a guardiã da joia.  
> Kikyou está desaparecida à três anos sem haver pistas do seu paradeiro.  
> O grupo sai muitas vezes em viagens para eliminar youkais pelas províncias mais próximas. 
> 
> Estando toda a informação dada, qualquer dúvida por favor digam nos comentários. 
> 
> Espero sinceramente que gostem. 
> 
> Boa leitura

— Osuwari! 

— Teme… 

— Osuwari! – A miko repete a palavra de castigo após ouvir o resmungo insultuoso do hanyou. Inuyasha volta a sentir o corpo bater de novo com força na terra do caminho que percorriam. O jovem houshi olha a cena com um sorriso torto, ele sentia certa pena do comportamento infantil que o mais velho do grupo demonstrava por vezes. A taijiya suspira, sem conter o olhar de desagrado balança a cabeça num gesto de reprovação, já Shippou imita o balançar de cabeça como Sango fazia, na sua mente reencriminava a infantilidade de Inuyasha e Kouga. 

— Porque raios estás a fazer isto? – Inuyasha pergunta num rosnado, a cara ainda enterrada na terra. Kagome vira-se para ele para o repreender, mas Kouga que não fica muito contente por ela desviar a atenção que lhe estava a dar para encarar o seu rival, segura as mãos da jovem entre as suas. 

— Kagome-chan! Deixa esse inukkoro e vem comigo. 

— O quê? – A morena cora, envergonhada e até que um pouco incomodada e vira-lhe as costas de novo para poder respirar fundo e recompor a sua postura. – Kouga-kun, tu e a Ayame-chan estão noivos... - Ela clarifica com a voz baixa e carinhosa, a sua intenção era de lhe mostrar, de forma agradável, que não queria nada com ele. 

— Isso mesmo baaaaka! – O hanyou de cabelos prateados provoca com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, antes de se levantar e sacudir as roupas empoeiradas e cabelos longos. Ainda com ar de provocação coloca-se ao lado da miko da era atual. Kouga rilha os dentes, sentindo-se rejeitado e retorna a discutir com o outro. Kagome afasta-se enquanto massaja as têmporas da cabeça numa tentativa de se acalmar, ela não tinha vontade nenhuma de lidar mais com eles, por isso decide ignorá-los e segue caminho ao lado de Sango. 

Após cerca de um minuto naquela discussão sem sentido os berros de Inuyasha cessam e de repente começa a rosnar enquanto se coloca em posição de ataque e desembaia a Tessaiga. Kouga arqueia uma sobrancelha e em silêncio afasta-se um pouco do outro. Todos os integrantes do grupo voltam para a beira do hanyou. 

— O que foi Inuyasha? – Após uns segundos naquele silêncio cheio de tensão Kagome pergunta num sussurro, perto do inu-hanyou. Era estranho, ela não estava a conseguir captar nenhuma jyaki perigosa perto deles. 

— Aparece logo Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha brande irritado, eram um atrás do outro a aparecer para o chatear. Sem paciência muda a posição do corpo de modo a fazer mira para onde sente o cheiro do irmão e nesse momento a pequena Rin sai, a correr, de trás de uma árvore. 

— Rin-chan? – Kagome, ao reconhecer a protegida do grande youkai coloca-se à frente do inu-hanyou que após soltar um resmungo aborrecido volta a guardar a Tessaiga na saya e coloca as mãos dentro das mangas largas do manto vermelho que sempre traz vestido. 

— Kagome-sama! – A jovem menina sorri alegre e abraça a morena que automaticamente a pega ao colo. Sesshoumaru aparece segundos depois, Jaken segue-o lealmente alguns passos atrás. Todos o olham em silêncio ao verem o alto daiyoukai se dirigir na direção da miko e parar mesmo em frente a ela. 

— Tenho algo para pedir-te. – Após uns segundos de silêncio, em que encara a jovem da era futura, o príncipe imperial da Lua Prateada das Terras do Oeste fala, o seu tom tão desprovido de emoções como de costume. Kouga ao notar que já não estava ali a fazer nada e que era ainda menos bem-vindo pelo daiyoukai do que pelo meio-irmão decide ir embora. Rápido como sempre, mesmo sem os seus kakera nas pernas põe-se a correr, mas não sem antes se despedir com um beijo na mão da bela miko. Inuyasha rilha os dentes, os ciúmes consumiam-lhe os pensamentos e decidido em não aborrecer mais Kagome afasta-se do grupo e salta para um galho alto de uma árvore ali perto. 

— Desculpa a interrupção, mas diz-me oni-san o que precisas de mim? – O sorriso doce nos lábios da miko esconde a intenção traquina de provocar os irmãos que não gostavam nada quando ela de dirigia ao daiyoukai naquele termo. Inuyasha e Sesshomaru encaram-se num rosnado de desafio. Kagome dá um riso baixo e pouco percetível, mas que faz os dois desviarem o olhar para ela e deixarem de rosnar. 

— Como vocês estão a caminho da vila onde moram eu quero que levem a Rin com vocês para que ela recomece a conviver com humanos. - Após decidir ignorar a brincadeira da jovem miko, Sesshoumaru fala, como que se nada tivesse acontecido. 

— Mas Sesshomaru-sama… - Rin protesta triste e olha ele enquanto abraça a sua perna. Sem conseguir resistir à expressão perdida da jovem menina, o lorde das terras do oeste pega-a e aconchega-a nos seus braços fortes. 

— Rin, eu quero que treines e que te tornes uma mulher forte, adequada a este Sesshoumaru. Eu vou voltar para visitar quando poder. Quando fores grande e forte o suficiente, eu levo-te comigo. – Rin sorri para o inu-daiyoukai, o seu olhar castanho está triste e melancólico. A menina abraça com força o seu pescoço e beija o rosto do majestoso youkai. 

— Não chores Rin... – Sesshoumaru diz num tom que para todos parece de repreensão, mas que vindo dele é o mais próximo de afeto que ele consegue expressar. Rin dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso e o portador da Tenseiga simplesmente limpa-lhe as lágrimas e pousa-a cuidadosamente no chão. Com a mão apoiada sobre o ombro da jovem menina vira-se de costas. – Kagome… 

— Diz... – A resposta sai baixa e desacreditada, aliás! Estavam todos estavam abismados com o carinho que Sesshoumaru demostrou, á sua maneira, para com Rin. 

— Treina-a e ensina-a a ser uma miko. – Sesshoumaru, já envergonhado e não querendo demonstrar tal fraqueja começa a se afastar do local, Jaken olha uma última vez, estarrecido para a menina que era a sua companhia já á bastante tempo, Rin era quase como uma irmã para si, e começa a correr atrás do daiyoukai. Kagome abraça a pequena que recomeça a chorar de forma desalmada. Sem conseguir suportar a menina a chorar Inuyasha vai atrás de Sesshoumaru que para mais á frente à sua espera. 

— Sesshoumaru. - Inuyasha chama, ao que o daiyoukai não responde, nem ao menos se dá ao trabalho de se virar para o encarar. – Deixa-me ver se entendi isto direito! Tu pretendes marcar a miúda quando ela crescer não é? 

— Sim. – Já sem controlar a raiva que sente o daiyoukai vira-se para encarar o irmão mais novo e rosna em ameaça. – Ao que parece este Sesshoumaru é apenas um general ao comando do Taishou das terras do oeste. Por isso Rin dará uma excelente fêmea para mim. – Comenta ácido, a voz transfigurada com raiva. 

— Por muito estranho que seja eu consigo sentir o cheiro de afeto que exalas por ela. Ainda assim só te aviso para não a fazeres sofrer… 

— Essa é a tua especialidade hanyou. – O ódio preso naquela palavra é explícito e Inuyasha rosna perante o insulto do irmão mas rapidamente abandona a postura de ameaça quando se lembra de algo. 

— Mas espera lá! Tu, o 'grande daiyoukai' que tem o puro sangue do Clã Inu da Lua Prateada que governa as Terras do Oeste não és o herdeiro do cargo do velhote? – Esta pergunta acaba por despertar o lado demoníaco do mais velho que, enraivecido e invejoso, vira-se para o menor deixando à vista os olhos vermelhos e a aura de maldade de Sesshoumaru. 

— Pelo que me constou, parece que o cargo de Inu-no-Taishou, Grande general cão, e canino-branco do Oeste não me pertence. – Rosna irritado e sem vontade de prolongar a conversa Sesshoumaru vira-se e volta a caminhar de forma a se afastar daquele lugar. 

— Espera aí desgraçado! Sesshoumaru! - O hanyou dá uns passos em frente, sem desistir de tirar aquela história a limpo com o mais velho. Se o seu irmão não seria o próximo Taishou, quem é que iria assumir o cargo? 

— Que foi hanyou? - Com a voz fria de sempre ele interroga, sem deixa de se afastar. 

— O que é que queres dizer com isso? Sesshoumaru! 

— Quando a altura certa chegar, tu saberás... Sayonara. – Com isto dito desaparece na bola de luz que usa para se mover rápido.

Kagome aproxima-se de Inuyasha que olha o caminho por onde o irmão tinha desaparecido. A confusão é clara na sua cara e Kagome olha para ele, curiosa com as palavras ditas pelo inu-daiyoukai.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boas tardes e bom fim-de-semana para todos os que lerem  
> Aqui está o capítulo dois reescrito, pessoalmente estou a ficar bastante realizada com as alterações que estou a fazer. 
> 
> Boa leitura

Alguns minutos depois da partida de Sesshoumaru o grupo decide continuar o caminho em direção da vila da velha miko Kaede. O hanyou de cabelos prateados leva a adormecida Rin ás cavalitas enquanto que o cansado Shippou ia a dormitar nos braços daquela que ele considerava a sua mãe adotiva.  
Ao chegarem ao casebre da velha miko o grupo acomoda-se enquanto conta à velha senhora como correu a viagem. O entardecer leva consigo a temperatura amena do dia deixando a solidão, o silêncio e o frio temeroso de uma noite de lua nova.  
Inuyasha tinha pousado a menina deitada e depois de lhe colocar uma coberta por cima sai da casa sem dizer nada. Os outros entre olham-se e suspiram, era noite de lua nova e por isso tornava-se sempre uma noite complicada de lidar com o hanyou.  
– Que merda… - Inuyasha resmunga num murmúrio, já transformado para a sua forma humana. O rapaz estava sentado na base da grande árvore em que conhecera Kagome já há alguns anos... O tempo estava a passar rápido demais, Kagome já não era uma menina, tinha-se tornado uma mulher, o que para Inuyasha significava ciúmes descomunais.  
– Está frio aqui não é Inuyasha? – Kagome fala com a voz doce e em tom baixo ao aparecer detrás dos arbustos e se sentar ao lado do hanyou. Inuyasha observa-a em silêncio aquecer as mãos e esfregar os braços freneticamente em busca de alento para o frio da noite. Tinham começado a cair floquinhos de neve, mas nada intenso de forma depositar neve no chão.  
– Um pouco. – Os cabelos agora negros de Inuyasha balançam com o vento frio e desconfortável para o seu corpo humano. Admitir aquilo seria difícil há alguns anos, mas perante aquela que considerava ser a sua amiga mais querida não havia vergonha de admitir tal fraqueza. O moreno suspira e despe o seu manto vermelho para depois envolver o corpo da jovem a seu lado com ele. Um sorriso tímido desenha-se nos lábios da morena enquanto um leve tom rosado surge no seu rosto.  
– Pelo que eu entendi o Sesshoumaru pertente tornar Rin sua mulher quando ela crescer, não é?  
– Sim... Mas para tal ele vai ter de a marcar com seu sangue e formar um laço com ela. É provável que Rin se torne uma hanyou, ou até mesmo youkai completa por causa da pureza do sangue do idiota do meu irmão. - Inuyasha explica à miko. O pensamento de ter a oportunidade e autorização para marcar Kagome como sua fêmea deixa-o entusiasmado demais para o seu gosto. Não que ele não gostasse da morena, mas se ao fim de pouco mais de quatro anos em que se conheciam, o relacionamento deles não tinha avançado mais do que uns poucos beijos efémeros, ele não sabia se iria alguma vez ter a oportunidade de fazê-la sua. Apesar de ele ser um hanyou ela se tornaria uma também, afinal o sangue youkai dele era muito forte. Mas algo sempre assustava o hanyou nesta possibilidade, afinal ela era uma alta miko, treinava muito para se tornar poderosa e depois que o lado maléfico da Shikon-no-Tama tinha sido derrotado pelo seu irmão os poderes dela cresciam de forma ilimitada.  
– Entendo. – Kagome olha para o céu meio nublado de forma sonhadora e sorri. Ela gostaria muito de poder formar um laço com o hanyou, o problema é que não havia conhecimento sobre nenhuma miko ter formado um laço quer com um youkai, quer com um hanyou. Muito menos que tivesse tido crias de um... Eles serem um casal era território desconhecido... – Agora que me lembro Inuyasha, já se passaram mais de quatro anos desde que eu cheguei a esta Era e te conheci. – Ela sussurra num sorriso meigo e aconchega-se um pouco ao braço do moreno que ruboriza. Ainda envergonhado coloca o braço há volta do corpo mais pequeno para a proteger do frio.  
– É verdade… - A resposta sai num tom quase inaudível.  
– Derrotamos o Nakaru, eu tornei-me poderosa o suficiente para ser a nova guardiã da esfera.  
– Sim, o teu poder espiritual é muito elevado e de uma força tremenda, mais forte inclusive que o da Kikyou.  
– Depois que Kikyou desapareceu eu quis poder provar a mim mesma e a ti que a única coisa que temos em comum é a nossa aparência.  
– Não concordo… - Inuyasha sussurra, com cuidado o hanyou vira o rosto da jovem humana para si de forma a poder olhar para os belos olhos acastanhados da sua amada.  
– Não percebi? - Kagome responde confusa, os seus olhos presos nos momentaneamente castanhos dele.  
– Os teus cabelos são mais macios, mais azulados e negros que os dela que eram acastanhados. Os teus olhos são da mesma cor daquele chocolate bom que trazes da tua Era… - Ele murmura perto dos lábios da garota, Kagome dá um sorriso pequeno pela comparação dele. – Fora que neste momento o poder dela já nem chega aos teus calcanhares. – Era raro ele se expressar assim, de forma tão doce para consigo. Às vezes ainda o apanhava perdido em pensamentos e ela sabia perfeitamente que os mesmos eram referentes à miko meio-morta. O coração da humana aquece-se pelas palavras que sabia que provavelmente não voltaria a ouvi-lo dizer e dá-lhe o seu mais belo e apaixonante sorriso.  
Inuyasha suspira e aproxima-se mais dela, a sua mão ainda a segurava de forma suave, o dedo polegar acariciava-lhe suavemente a bochecha meia rosada pela vergonha. Quando finalmente estão próximos o suficiente para sentirem o respirar morno um do outro, o agora humano Inuyasha pousa os seus lábios suavemente sobre os dela. Os olhos de ambos fecham-se enquanto os seus lábios mantêm uma pressão suave nos dela.  
– Inuyasha… - Ela quase clama quando se afastam para respirarem, as mãos da nervosa jovem estão agarradas à espécie de blusa branca que ele sempre usa por debaixo do manto de rato de fogo.  
– Não digas nada, vamos ficar assim um bocado… - Ele sussurra tímido e com a voz pequena ao ouvido dela e após arranjar coragem abraça-a contra o corpo de forma a trazê-la para o meio das suas pernas aconchegando o ainda trémulo corpo dela contra o peito. O cheiro doce que ela exala deixa os sentidos dele meio baralhados, afinal mesmo na sua forma humana tinha uma melhor perceção do ambiente ao seu redor que um humano de nascença. Com cuidado aperta-a mais forte contra si, com cuidado aconchega a cabeça na curva do pescoço pálido e entre os cabelos cheirosos.  
– Adoro quando estás assim calmo. – Kagome aconchega-se mais no abraço protetor e quente dele e sorri quando o sente esconder mais o rosto, provavelmente ruborizado, nos seus cabelos. Inuyasha solta um resmungo envergonhado, mas não se move e Kagome também não faz questão de tal. Em pouco tempo, naquele aconchego seguro os dois adormecem vencidos pelo cansaço e embalados pelo som reconfortante do bater dos seus corações.  
Mesmo eles não o sabendo os seus futuros estavam a ser encaminhados para a união inseparável de ambos.  
Ao mesmo tempo, na casa da velha Kaede, Sango conversa animada com o houshi. O tempo foi passando rápido, os cinco comeram e decidiram dar o dia por terminado, estavam cansado e precisavam de dormir.  
– Será que a Kagome-sama e o Inuyasha não irão voltar hoje? – Miroku fala numa interrogação retórica, o corpo meio deitado e a cabeça apoiada na mão, com a outra brincava com os cabelos do adormecido Shippou de ninho feito ao seu lado.  
– Não sei Houshi-sama. É possível que tinham ido à Era da Kagome-chan. Eles sabem-se proteger e de qualquer forma Kirara avisa-nos caso sinta algo estranho. Por agora acho melhor dormirmos. – Sango comenta enquanto acaba de aconchegar a adormecida Rin e vai-se deitar junto a Kirara que aconchega o focinho o mais junto possível do pescoço da sua dona e ronrona feliz. Após alguns minutos todos já dormiam vencidos pelo cansaço que a longa viagem lhe provocou.  
Quando o amanhecer chega, tímido e entre a neblina exalada por plantas e seres vivos que se tentam aquecer ao sol matinal, mais um dia se inicia. Alguns tinham acordado antes do alvoroço e outros ainda dormiam tranquilos, a cada dia que passava estava mais frio, estavam quase no final de novembro, altura em que a temperatura desce o suficiente para nevar e gelar o que sobrara das plantações no outono.  
Já passavam das oito e pouco da manhã quando Sango desperta do seu sono pesado. Curiosamente sentia-se aquecida e quando foi para se mexer apercebeu-se que alguém estava encostado ao seu corpo.  
A jovem youkai taijiya olha sobre o ombro e vê que Miroku provavelmente se tinha aproximado dela durante a noite e dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça encostada ao seu ombro. Sango ruboriza e respira fundo soltando um suspiro fraco em seguida. Com cuidado afasta-se lentamente para não acordar o houshi e Kirara também se levanta com cuidado para poder seguir a sua dona para fora da cabana. Sango aspira o ar puro e fresco da manhã e estica os braços para o alto para se espreguiçar.  
Sem fazer barulho volta a entrar no casebre e pega uma manta da mochila de Kagome, que mete sobre os ombros e numa maça e um pouco de ração para 'gatos' que Kagome sempre trazia para a neko youkai. Kirara parecia gostar de comer aqueles biscoitinhos pequenos com cheiro a carne, isso e uma tal de comida húmida que a melhor amiga chamava de patê. Ao sair agacha-se no chão e oferece a mão cheia de biscoitinhos à sua companheira que começa a roer feliz. Com calma comisca a maça e quando Kirara termina ela levanta-se e atira o caroço da maça para o depósito de adobo vegetal.  
– Bem Kirara parece que nem o Inuyasha nem a Kagome-chan dormiram a cabana hoje. - Sango comenta e afaga a cabeça da youkai que está na sua forma pequena.  
– Meuwwww. – A pequena mia e começa a procurar pelo cheiro do hanyou, logo começa a dirigir-se com Sango para a direção em que ambos estavam. Caminharam durante uns minutos e rápido estavam na clareira onde o poço descansava bem no meio do relvado agora seco e coberto por uma fina camada de neve.  
– Será que a Kagome-chan realmente voltou para sua Era e levou o Inuyasha com ela? – Pergunta retoricamente pois sabia que não iria obter uma resposta de ninguém, mas ao chegarem perto do poço a neko-youkai muda de direção e vai para a zona da árvore em que Inuyasha tinha estado selado por cinquenta anos.  
Sango para de caminhar ao ver que ambos estavam a dormir de forma serena nos braços um do outro. Kirara aproxima-se e sobe pelo corpo da miko até ir lamber o rosto do hanyou já transformado na sua forma normal.  
– Mas… Já é de manhã? - O jovem de cabelos prateados resmunga enquanto olha em redor, confuso.  
– Bom dia Inuyasha. – Sango cumprimenta sorridente o que faz o outro corar escarlate e virar o rosto depois de ver que Kagome nem se tinha mexido no seu abraço durante toda a noite.  
– Bom dia… Acho que nos deixamos dormir mais do que devíamos… - Comenta baixo e espreguiça-se com cuidado para não acordar a morena ainda apoiada no seu corpo.  
– E com o frio que esteve esta noite Inuyasha. Vocês estão mesmo à espera para apanharem uma gripe.  
– Bah! Eu sou um hanyou, não fico com gripe. – Inuyasha resmunga mais alto e isso começa a despertar Kagome, que se move manhosa e quando tenta falar começa a tossir.  
– Kagome! Estás bem? - Inuyasha move a jovem um pouco de forma e ela ficar sentada de lado no seu colo.  
– Só estou com frio Inuyasha. – Kagome comenta com a voz fraca e aninha-se mais contra o peito de Inuyasha.  
– Vês? Tu podes não apanhar uma gripe mas não te esqueças que a Kagome-chan pode apanhar. – Sango ralha enquanto retira a manta em que se embrulhava e coloca-a á volta do corpo trémulo da amiga. – Vamos volta para casa, Kaede-sama cuidará de ti. – Inuyasha, preocupado, levanta-se e pega a miko ao colo, a figura encolhida dela ainda treme ligeiramente, mesmo debaixo de tanto agasalho o seu corpo parece queimar. Sem a mover muito pousa os lábios na testa dela apenas para constatar que ela ardia em febre.  
– Vamos rápido Sango ela está a arder de febre. – O inu-hanyou começa a correr sem olhar para trás e depois se Kirara se transformar na sua forma grande Sango sobe para o seu dorso. Em poucos segundo já estão junto do belo meio-youkai no caminho para a aldeia.  
Quando chegaram à aldeia o chefe vê a miko que era adorada por todos, a beirar a inconsciência nos braços do considerado lendário Inuyasha e logo os segue preocupado até a casa de Kaede.  
O rapaz deita Kagome no futon e cobre-a com as várias mantas que todos usam para se cobrir enquanto Miroku e Shippou saem para procurar a velha senhora. Sango aconchega a amiga e começa a ferver água para poder fazer um chá de ervas para ela tomar.  
– Posso entrar?  
– Sonchou-sama. – Sango vira-se para a porta e ainda ajoelhada cumprimenta o homem que aparentava ter os seus quarenta e muitos anos. Inuyasha, ainda sentado junto à amada e encostado à parede não se mexe e nem faz menção de cumprimentar.  
– Quando é que a casa no santuário estará pronta para nós irmos para lá? – Inuyasha interroga, o tom grosseiro como de costume, ninguém ligava muito para isso, afinal ali todos sabiam que era apenas a forma dele ser.  
– Inuyasha-sama apenas mais uma semana. – O senhor responde ao hanyou que apenas acena com a cabeça e fecha os olhos. Sango pede ao líder da aldeia que se sente junto ao lume para se aquecer e ficam ambos a conversar até há miko Kaede chegar. A velha senhora terminar de juntar a erva que faltava para o chá e depois de ajudar Kagome a beber a jovem adormece de novo.  
Depois de ver que ela dorme calmamente, Inuyasha decide sair da cabana. A culpa estava a corroer-lhe o coração por ter sido irresponsável para com a jovem. Enquanto caminha aproxima-se sem se dar conta da clareira do poço e acaba por se lembrar da mãe dela.  
Com certeza a senhora Higurashi saberia o que enviar para a filha melhorar. Uma sopa, roupas quentes e até daqueles remédios estranhos da época delas. O vento fraco e fresco balança-lhe os fios prateados e o hanyou encara a copa da árvore onde tinha sido selado já há quase cinquenta e cinco anos.  
“ Kikyou..." Não conseguiu evitar o pensamento na miko morta... " Depois de finalmente termos conseguido derrotar Naraku ela desapareceu por completo. Ele não a conseguiu matar, mas depois da luta e de ela ter aparecido aqui uma última vez nunca mais a vi." O jovem hanyou às vezes sentia-se confuso, sabia amar a jovem do futuro, ela conhecia mais lados seus que ninguém, o ajudou a perceber, confiar e querer cuidar dos humanos. Ensinou-o a se aceitar como é, meio-humano, meio-youkai, mostrou-lhe qualidades que ele sempre achara que fossem fraquezas... Kagome era mesmo especial para ele. Mas a realidade é que nunca iria conseguir apagar ou esquecer o passado. "Se bem que, apesar desse passado com Kikyou, não tenho necessidade ou desejo de estar junto a ela ou de a ver, basta-me saber que ela está viva e bem...” 

Flashback on 

Depois de conseguirem derrotar Naraku, o grupo pôde retornar por fim á aldeia de Kaede. Nesse final de tarde, calmo e reconfortante pelo pensamento que o seu grande inimigo estava morto, quando Kagome tratava de curar e enfaixar as feridas de Inuyasha Kikyou apareceu na cabana de Kaede.  
Como seria de se esperar Kagome, incomodada pela presença da outra miko acabou por sair da cabana deixando-os a sós. Inuyasha também ficou ligeiramente incomodado e acabou por vestir a camisa branca e colocar o manto vermelho sobre seu colo, as mãos remexiam-se inquietas. Kikyou, de pé, olhava para ele. O seu olhar enigmático e desprovido de emoções como quase sempre.  
– Vieste aqui conversar comigo ou só para ficar a olhar? – Ele pergunta rabugento, o seu corpo tremia levemente pelo cansaço extremo, fora que estava a ter um momento extremamente agradável com a amiga. Não que não quisesse Kikyou ali, ele tinha prometido a proteger e tinha derrotado Naraku como esse propósito.  
– Antes de eu aparecer tu estavas bem-disposto, será que a culpa é pela minha presença aqui? – Inuyasha levanta o olhar para a encarar mas logo desviou, ele sabia que iria cair nos encantos daquela mulher que tinha amado com tanto fervor e loucura.  
– Kikyou...  
– Vais ter que escolher…  
– Escolher? – A confusão se tornou evidente no rosto ferido dele.  
– A Kagome ou eu… Voltarei daqui a umas semanas. – E assim como entrou, Kikyou saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Nesse Kagome nesse dia não lhe falou mais, nem ao menos lhe viu as feridas e ficou no santuário a preparar o sítio onde colocaria a Shikon-no-Tama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom aqui está o capítulo, espero que gostem. 
> 
> Para o vocabulário em japonês:  
> miko - sacerdotisa  
> hanyou - meio demónio  
> youkai - demónio  
> houshi - monge  
> youkai taijiya - caçadora de demónios  
> neko youkai - demónio gato  
> inu-hanyou - meio demónio cão  
> futon - colchão ao nível do chão  
> Sonchou - chefe da vila 
> 
> Obrigada a todos 
> 
> NatsuFullbusterDragneell  
> 24/11/2017


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia leitores :)  
> Como correu a vossa semana? A minha foi uma correria de um lado para o outro.  
> Aqui está o capítulo quatro, eu espero que estejam a gostar de reler, tanto como eu estou a amar de reescrever ;D  
> Bom fim de semana e boa leitura

Ao chegar à época de Kagome, Inuyasha corre para a casa ao ver que não consegue encontrar nem Souta, nem o avô dela cá fora. Com cuidado abre a portada da sala e chama pela mãe de Kagome, o coração bate rápido tamanha era sua aflição por ela estar doente, as divagações sobre Kikyou já esquecidas.  
– Inuyasha, querido! Que bom que vieste ver-nos! – A boa senhora abraça o rapaz com carinho, o seu rosto ruboriza de leve e as suas orelhas reagem ao carinho mostrando o quanto lhe agradava a atenção dada pela senhora que já há muito considerava quase como que uma segunda mãe.  
– Onde está a one-chan, Inu-no-nii-chan? – Interroga Souta mal entra na sala depois de ouvir a mãe a falar para o hanyou. Souta já estava grande, um 'homenzinho' como Kagome dizia.  
– Ela apanhou uma constipação, dormimos todos ao relento hoje e ela acabou por adoecer. - Ele oculta envergonhado o facto de que terem estado a namoriscar e terem adormecido é que originou ela ter adoecido.  
– Que horrível! Ela realmente sempre pareceu apanhar essas pequenas constipações com facilidade. Anda Inuyasha, eu vou preparar algumas roupas quentes para ela, comida quente e remédios também.  
– Obrigado. – Ele agradece envergonhado e ambos foram para a cozinha. A senhora Higurashi depois de insistir para o hanyou tomar o pequeno-almoço serve-o e começa a preparar as coisas para a filha. A mãe andava a cantarolar pela cozinha enquanto preparava as coisas e Inuyasha a olhava com carinho. Apesar da boa senhora o perceber não disse nada, sabendo bem da personalidade dele. Depois de hora e meia Inuyasha caminhava acompanhado pela senhora morena de volta para o poço com duas mochilas cheias de coisas para a amiga doente.  
Depois de se despedir ele pulou no poço come-ossos e quando chegou à sua época saltou para o lado de fora. Para seu espanto Kikyou estava ali, encostada a uma árvore.  
– Não estavas aqui há segundo atrás? Como é que apareceste de dentro desse poço? – Ela interroga deveras curiosa, era dito pelos antigos que quem fosse forte o suficiente poderia atravessar Eras por aquele poço mas ela ninguém tinha visto ninguém o fazer. Se bem que se a sua reencarnação vinha duma Era futura, era possível que que fosse pelo poço. Mas ele também conseguir passar livremente por ele...  
Inuyasha encara-a um pouco surpreso. Kikyou aproxima-se devagar e ele, encabulado, dá dois passos para trás. Com cuidado pousa as mochilas no chão, aquilo era muito estranho para ele. Ainda há poucas horas estava ali a pensar nela, depois de tanto tempo e agora ela estava ali. Mas o que lhe dizer? Algo parecia diferente na miko. A aparência era a mesma, o seu cheiro também, o tom de voz igual... Mas algo ali estava diferente.  
O seu coração palpita rápido e descompassado, a sua mente baralhada pela presença dela, aquela mulher que um dia tinha significado o mundo para si. Não conseguia ser indiferente a ela, mas também não a amava ou queria como sua, pelo menos não como queria e desejava Kagome.  
" Não mereço uma resposta?" Kikyou volta a interrogar e a sua voz tira o hanyou dos seus devaneios confusos.  
– Apenas eu e Kagome conseguimos. – Responde ao deixar de a encarar, o que é que ele estava ainda a fazer ali mesmo? Kagome precisava das coisas que trazia com ele.  
– Sempre essa miúda! Deixa-a para trás e vem comigo. Eu vou pegar a joia e voltar a ser viva e assim podemos viver a vida normal que sempre quisemos Inuyasha! – A miko morta aproxima-se dele enquanto fala quase autoritária e desesperada e quando o tenta abraçar ele esquiva-se dela.  
– Tenho que ir. Kagome está doente e necessita de mim. – A resposta é evasiva porque ele não queria responder aquela ameaça, porque sim, ameaçar roubar a joia, era ameaçar a miko que era a sua guardiã. O olhar de Inuyasha é vago e até triste, ela tinha mudado no tempo em que teve desaparecida e apesar de considerar Kikyou uma parte importante no seu passado ele sabia que Kagome fazia acelerar seu coração de uma forma que jamais Kikyou tinha conseguido.  
Com tristeza o hanyou decidiu que não se iria deixar levar por uma lembrança que servia para lhe atormentar já há muitos anos. Afinal e infelizmente esse parecia ser o propósito de Kikyou não ter morrido ainda.  
– Deixa-a e vem comigo! – Kikyou exclama num tom de voz elevado, a sua expressão raivosa e enciumada.  
– Kikyou, desculpa-me... - O hanyou encara a mulher com cheiro a terra e ossos e suspira ao ver admiração na sua face. - Eu segui em frente, não te amo mais. – Responde simplesmente e dá-lhe as costas recomeçando a caminhar em direção á aldeia. Sim, estava a deixar Kikyou para trás, tinha-lhe dito que não a queria mais. Ele já tinha cumprido a promessa que lhe tinha feito, tinha destruído Naraku, junto com Kagome. Kikyou, que estava quase a morrer tinha sido salva pela morena do futuro que após a derrota do inimigo tinha purificado por completo o corpo e a alma da miko morta.  
Inuyasha não estava a entender bem o que estava a acontecer com Kikyou mas parecia que ela estava com intenções de desperdiçar a oportunidade que Kagome lhe dera em não absorver a parte da sua alma que ainda estava no corpo da defunta.  
Ele sentia-se curioso na mudança repentina e queria ficar para tentar descobrir o que se passava na cabeça dela, mas doía-lhe ao pensar em todas as vezes que deixara Kagome para trás, a sofrer e ele junto com a antiga amante.  
Custava ainda mais por saber que Kikyou insistia em lhe atormentar apenas por obsessão e não amor, pelo simples desejo de leva-lo junto quando morresse. Inuyasha, depois de ter três anos para pensar tinha chegado à conclusão que ele e Kikyou, na realidade, nunca tinham confiado um no outro. Ou pelo menos não da forma em que ele confiava em Kagome e que sabia ser recíproco.  
Quando Naraku os separou no passado ele e Kikyou assumiram logo que o outro o tinha traído, mas com Kagome era diferente. A confiança era tal que, quando um deles ficava estranho e agressivo sem razão, eles sabiam logo que o outro estava a ser controlado.  
Ele nunca iria trocar a lealdade e confiança que compartilhava com a amiga por nada nem por ninguém.  
– Essa miúda desgraçada! Eu queria que ela desaparecesse… - Kikyou suspira e dando um sorriso estranho que Inuyasha, por estar de costas não vê, corre até se colocar à frente dele e o fazer parar. Ela já tinha sentido que a outra miko se estava a encaminhar para ali, mas Inuyasha estava demasiado desconcertado com tudo aquilo para notar tal facto. – Deixa-me ao menos beijar-te uma última vez e eu prometo que nunca mais volto. – Inuyasha estremece com aquelas palavras, o desespero na voz dela magoa e incomoda-o. Sem maldade ele aproxima-se um pouco, ele não queria que ela desaparecesse, mas de momento estava com pressa e também, confuso em relação a toda a situação acha ser uma forma de provar a si mesmo que realmente não amava Kikyou, apenas sentia carinho e preocupação para com ela.  
– Uma despedida... – Ela confirma com um acenar de cabeça e aproxima-se dele e toma-lhe os lábios num beijo frio e sem vida. Aquilo não estava a correr como tinha sido planeado, numa última tentativa ela aprofunda o beijo enquanto com as mãos delicadas e frias segura o rosto másculo numa tentativa de carinho, mas ao ver que ele não reage Kikyou afasta-se e emite um som de claro aborrecimento.  
– Já entendi! Ficou claro com a água! Trocaste o nosso amor por essa mulher. – Ela afasta-se e dá-lhe as costas numa mostra de desprezo. Podia não ter conseguido hipnotiza-lo e levá-lo consigo mas ao menos tinha conseguido plantar a dúvida e angústia no coração da mulher que lhe roubara aquele por quem ela perdera tudo enquanto era viva, a sua missão estava então concluída. – Amaldiçoo-te para sempre Inuyasha! – Ela dita as palavras venenosas e desaparece por entre a floresta. O inu-hanyou olha o céu e suspira, quando se vira para voltar vê Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara e Kagome. Todos o olham surpresos.  
– Vocês… - Ele sussurra amargurado ao olhar Kagome, o olhar baço, sem vida, envolto em lágrimas. Inuyasha sente ter cometido a pior burrice da sua vida. A culpa era tanta que não a conseguiu encarar e pela primeira vez, ao fim de tantas situações assim sentiu vontade de chorar. Sentia-se vulnerável e cheio de receio pelas palavras cruéis que iria ouvir, e com razão, dos lábios vermelhos, aveludados, carnudos e doces dela.  
– Porquê Inuyasha? – A mente cansada por causa da febre não consegue pensar em pergunta melhor. As lágrimas caem pelo rosto da jovem que era amparada por Sango que estava ao seu lado. Eles tinham-se dirigido ali porque achavam melhor Kagome ir para casa e ter a ajuda da sua mãe para se curar da sua gripe. Como Inuyasha tinha desaparecido sem dizer nada eles acabaram por decidir ir só eles levá-la. Porém nenhum contava em presenciar aquela cena.  
– Ela queria que eu escolhesse entre vocês as duas. Mas minha decisão já está tomada há muito tempo. – Inuyasha decide não lhe traria nenhum benefício mentir e ainda de cabeça baixa e expressão angustiada ele aproxima-lhe e abre uma das mochilas e tira de lá um dos casacos que a mãe da morena lhe tinha dado. Ainda sem coragem para a encarar começa a vestir-lhe o abrigo. – Trouxe isto para vestires, a tua okaa-san disse que era confortável e quente.  
Kagome, sem forças para mais nada solta-se suavemente de Sango e deixa-se vestir ainda a chorar, mas o seu corpo fraco não resiste mais e ela acaba por desfalecer nos braços do seu amado. Inuyasha pega no corpo dela e Sango aconchega-a com a manta dos braços dele, a expressão mal-humorada é evidente. Ela recomeça a andar em direção à aldeia e vai há frente com Kirara nos braços, Miroku por sua vez seguia calmamente ao lado do amigo. Caminhavam sem pressas em direção á casa de Kaede, já era hora de almoçar e como já estavam quase no início do inverno em poucas horas o entardecer chegaria frio de novo.  
– Mas e então Inuyasha, qual é que escolheste? - Miroku não resiste a perguntar, estava demasiado curioso.  
– Isto não se trata de escolher com que brinquedo eu vou brincar! Estamos a falar da Kagome bakayarou! – Inuyasha brande irritado e bate com o ombro no houshi que se afasta admirado, não esperava aquela reação da parte dele. Sango ainda á frente deles ouvia a conversa e sorriu ao ver que Inuyasha estava a amadurecer, só Kagome mesmo para mudar a forma daquele hanyou ser e se comportar. O inu-hanyou sente Kagome se mexer como se fosse acordar e então para de discutir com o outro jovem. - Eu segui meu coração. – A sua resposta final vem quase sem voz e a sua expressão retorna a ser cabisbaixa e envergonhada.  
– Então porque estás com essa expressão? O Inuyasha que conhecemos nunca anda assim. - Shippou provoca ainda empoleirado no ombro do houshi, do lado mais afastado do hanyou.  
– Apesar de eu saber que Kikyou é passado ela sempre me amou e eu não queria fazê-la sofrer mas naquele momento o meu coração gritou alto pela Kagome.  
– Estou a perceber! Então ficarás com a Kagome-sama. – Miroku comenta com um sorriso brando e olha para a jovem que ia á frente deles.  
– Se ela ainda me quiser junto a ela… - Inuyasha suspira pesaroso e olha para o rosto avermelhado dela enquanto sussurra.  
Duas horas se passaram e quando Kagome acorda ela repara logo que está aninhada nos braços quentes e confortantes de Inuyasha que também estava adormecido. O corpo dele estava meio deitado, encostado á parede com ela deitada em cima do seu corpo e entre as pernas torneadas. Os dois estavam recostados debaixo de uma manta quente e notava-se bem que ele tinha estado a fazer ninho antes de se aconchegar com ela no colo.  
“O Inuyasha parece cansado e triste. Será que foi por ter deixado a Kikyou para trás só para cuidar de mim? Que estranho, ele normalmente iria a correr atrás dela sem pensar duas vezes.” – Kagome fica pensativa enquanto se mantém recostada no peito forte dele que se move lentamente com o respirar calmo dele. A febre continuava alta e ela ainda estava frágil e triste pelo que tinha visto. Vê-lo junto a Kikyou sempre deixava a sua alma desfeita. Sem se importar muito ela sente as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto, o choro foi-se intensificando até ela começar a soluçar. O balançar do seu corpo fragilizado e o cheiro a lágrimas foi o suficiente para acordar o inu-hanyou, uma onda de pânico percorre o corpo masculino e ele ajeita-se de forma a poder mexer os braços livremente.  
– Kagome! Estás bem? O que foi? – Inuyasha segura o rosto da rapariga no seu colo com cuidado e fá-la olhar para ele.  
– Porque?  
– Não estou a perceber.  
– Porque viraste as costas á Kikyou? - Ela consegue finalmente perguntar, os seus olhos castanhos encaram os intensos olhos cor de âmbar do seu amado. O hanyou engole em seco e com cuidado e em silêncio limpa as lágrimas dela.  
– Eu não quero a Kikyou, ontem isso não ficou claro o suficiente? –Inuyasha pergunta angustiado e com a maior sinceridade do seu coração. O âmbar se gruda no castanho chocolate tentando transmitir todo o amor que sente por ela.  
– Mas tu estiveste com ela ainda há bocado, vocês estavam aos beijos no meio da clareira. Fora que estás aqui agora, mas eu sei que quando ela voltar a aparecer tu vais a correr para os braços dela.  
– Não Kagome, estás enganada. – Ele segura o seu queixo que treme com o choro, com cuidado volta a limpar as lágrimas frias com a outra mão enquanto a olha nos olhos. – Eu fui até á tua Era buscar tudo o que a tua mãe achasse que seria necessário para tu melhorares, a culpa foi minha de teres ficado assim, tive que fazer algo!  
– Mas e então?  
– Ela apareceu do nada! Tu mesma já tinhas comentado há uns meses que era estranho ela ter desaparecido já há quase três anos, sem rasto... Quando ela voltou a tentar convencer-me a ir com ela eu disse-lhe que já não a amo. Aquele beijo foi uma despedida. - Inuyasha explica quase desesperado. Ele iria deixar tudo em pratos limpos com a miko do futuro e caberia a ela decidir o que queria fazer. 'Desde quando eu sou tão altruísta! Só a Kagome para me fazer mudar a forma de ver as coisas.' - Kagome, escuta-me bem, eu não gosto muito de falar destas coisas... Mas não quero que continuemos mais nisto. Kikyou foi a primeira pessoa, depois da morte da minha ofukuro, que não mostrou medo ou desprezo pelo facto de eu ser quem sou... Ela aproximou-se de mim e deu-me a conhecer coisas e sentimentos que eu nunca na minha vida tinha sentido antes. Ela foi a primeira pessoa, que eu amei, de coração. Mas nós nunca confiamos verdadeiramente um no outro e quando aquilo com Onigumo aconteceu acabou que eu fiquei selado e ela morreu... Essa foi a prova da nossa falta de confiança mútua. - Inuyasha dá uma pausa para respirar e encara a jovem nos seus braços, Kagome já não estava a chorar, só ouvia atentamente e de coração aberto as palavras de ele estava a dizer. - Agora tu... Eu confio em ti com a minha vida. Naraku tentou tantas vezes controlar-te e me ferir para acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu no passado, mas eu sempre sabia que era impossível aquela pessoa seres tu... Que algo tinha de estar errado contigo para estares a agir assim. Desde o início que a nossa forma de sermos um com o outro foi diferente, aos poucos aproximamo-nos o suficiente para a nossa confiança ser inabalável. Kikyou convenceu-me a tornar-me humano para ela deixar de ser uma miko e deixar de ter a responsabilidade para com a Shikon no Tama. Tu ensinaste-me a aceitar quem sou e como sou, mostraste-te que sou forte que chegue sendo eu quem sou. Deste-me amigos importantes e indispensáveis, ensinaste-me a sorrir de verdade.  
– Arigatou Inuyasha. - Kagome sorri para ele agradecida, nunca ele tinha sido tão aberto em relação ao que sentia e pensava. O hanyou fica envergonhado e com cuidado levanta-se de forma a que a miko se possa deitar direito no futon.  
– Agora já chega de conversa! Descansa que eu vou ajudar o Miroku e volto de noite. – Kagome deita-se com um leve sorriso nos lábios feridos por causa da febre e o jovem de cabelos prateados aconchega-a com as mantas e com carinho beija-a na testa. Sem dizer mais nada sai da cabana e para na entrada enquanto tenta perceber de que direção vem o cheiro do houshi.  
Ao perceber que ele está numa aldeia a cerca de 2 km dali Inuyahsa segue o odor deles nessa direção. Acaba por chegar a vila vizinha onde Miroku e Sango tratavam de expulsar e matar uma centopeia-youkai.  
– Bahhh! Miroku, seu fraco essa lagarta está mesmo a dar-te trabalho?  
– Inuyasha? – O discreto casal fala em uníssono quando veem o inu-hanyou se aproximar deles.  
– Cuidado! Ela está á tua procura Inuyasha! – Shippou grita alto do seu esconderijo no topo de uma árvore na entrada da aldeia.  
–Hanyou! Tu vais morrer nas minhas mãos. – Inuyasha rola os olhos aborrecido e estala os dedos da mão esquerda enquanto se coloca em posição de ataque e sorri.  
– Quanta audácia…. És tão fraca que só senti o teu youryoku quando aqui cheguei sua lagarta! - O hanyou ganha impulso e salto bem alto para se chegar mais perto do youkai e sorri demoníaco. – Sankon Tessou. – Com um movimento das garras afiadas o youkai é feito em pedaços. Inuyasha aterra junto a Sango e sacode as garras para tirar o sangue do youkai que ele acabara de matar. A boa senhora que tinha requerido a ajuda do monge e da taijiya agradece feliz e ajuda o grupo a se desfazer dos restos ensanguentados do youkai e depois dá-lhes um javali e uma cesta de boas frutas.  
No caminho de volta Shippou salta para o ombro do hanyou como é costume e começa a brincar com lagarta de brinquedo que ele usa nos seus truques de kitsune.  
– Eu sou o todo poderoso que matará o Inuyasha.  
– Feh! Baka! Shippou! Pare de saltitar. - Inuyasha repreende o pequeno kitsune-youkai por causa da demasiada agitação que ele estava a fazer, afinal ele no outro ombro carregava o javali. Sango e Miroku vinham um pouquinho mais atrás de Inuyasha em silêncio. A jovem taijiya estava pensativa sobre a visita ao seu otouto que estava planeada para o dia seguinte. Miroku também vinha silencioso, mas ele vinha distraído a pensar na jovem ao seu lado. Ele andava a cortejar Sango já há cerca de dois anos, eles tinham decidido não casar logo, pelo menos não até a mansão estar construída. Mas agora que faltava cerca de uma semana ele estava perdido em pensamentos em como pedir a taijiya em casamento.  
– Como está a Kagome? – O menino kitsune-youkai que vinha sossegado já há quase 10 minutos lembra-se de perguntar ao mais velho do grupo.  
– A descansar, as coisas do futuro dão mais jeito para estas situações do que as nossas.  
– Acho que a Kagome-chan nunca trouxe nada que não fosse de utilidade para cá. Tudo que ela trás é interessante e facilita a nossa vida em muitos níveis. Eu, um dia, gostaria mesmo de conhecer a Era em que a Kagome-chan mora. – Comenta Sango ao que Miroku e Shippou concordam, todos eles gostariam de passar pelo poço e sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde Kagome seria poderosa o suficiente para os levar.  
– É bem estranha a Era dela! Ela mora num templo. O interessante é que é mesmo ali naquela clareira junto ao posso.  
– A sério?  
– Sim! E … – Inuyasha continua a contar algumas curiosidades sobre o futuro e nesta conversa animada o restante caminho é feito rapidamente.  
Já era de noite quando eles chegam e Kaede já estava a aquecer o bom jantar que a mãe da miko mais nova tinha enviado. A febre de Kagome tinha descido um pouco e eles deixaram-se estar sentados há volta da fogueira a conversar e já passariam das onze da noite quando todos se deitam para descansar.  
Essa noite em particular estava mais fria que a anterior, Inuyasha sai da cabana com o propósito de ir buscar lenha ao depósito da aldeia para terem que sobrasse para a noite. Saiu também com a intenção de ir procurar Rin pois a menina tinha dito que iria usar o quarto de banho já há algum tempo e ainda não tinha voltado.  
Já com a lenha debaixo do braço decide seguir o cheiro da pequena acompanhante de Sesshoumaru, acaba por se dirigir quase até aos limites das casas mais afastadas. Ao ouvir um pequeno choro e já sabendo onde Rin está vai até à jovenzinha.  
– Ei! Pirralha! O que é que fazes fora da cabana da Kaede-baba?  
– Eu queria procurar o Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin responde encolhida no chão, as mãos estavam roxas do frio assim como a ponta do nariz. O seu rosto também deveria de estar gelado assim como os pés que pousavam na leve camada de neve que já se tinha acumulado no chão naquele início de noite.  
– Baka! Sesshoumaru disse que vinha te visitar! Agora anda ou queres morrer gelada? – Inuyasha resmunga alto e mal-humurado e acaba por pegá-la ao colo e aconchegá-la dentro do manto de hi-nezumi e debaixo do outro braço carregava a lenha. Inuyasha fez questão de correr, a miúda estava gelada e a tremer muito. Ao chegaram ao casebre, a menina tinha adormecido ao se sentir aconchegada e protegida do frio.  
– Kaede-baba! Encontrei a pirralha a tentar fugir. – O hanyou pousa a lenha no chão e deita Rin no futon junto a Shippou e depois coloca lenha na fogueira, para manter a temperatura agradável.  
– Que menina determinada! Já ontem tentou fugir de madrugada. Ela está congelada, a coitada.  
– Tsc! – O inu-hanyou sai da cabana e senta-se no chão. Ao olhar o céu nublado ele respira fundo o ar gélido da noite. Com cuidado tira a Tessaiga do apoio nas calças e com o braço em torno dela encosta-se á parede. Aquele dia tinha dito muito stressante e ele queria estar sozinho para pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido. Fora que assim podia-se assegurar que tudo estava bem e seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está!  
> Obrigada por lerem e por me acompanharem 
> 
> NatsuFullbusterDragneell  
> 02/12/2017


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia pessoal 
> 
> Aqui está mais um capítulo da história, espero que gostem 
> 
> Boa leitura

Ainda nem quatro da madrugada seriam quando o atento Inuyasha começa a perceber o respirar da miko a ficar irregular e sofrido. O jovem de cabelos prateados estica o corpo ao se levantar e coloca a sua katana no seu devido lugar antes de entrar. A fogueira ainda ardia e por isso estava quente ali dentro. Os restantes integrantes do grupo e a velha senhora dormiam pesadamente. 

Inuyasha aninha-se de cocaras ao lado do futon de Kagome e ao olhar para ela vê que a jovem estava toda suada, os fios negros dela estavam colados na testa e haviam mesmo umas gotas que lhe escorriam teimosas pelo rosto avermelhado até o pescoço. 

– Inuyasha… - Mesmo adormecida ela sussurra o nome dele numa busca inconsciente por ajuda. 

– Diz. – Inuyasha sussurra de volta e debruça-se um pouco sobre o seu corpo. Ao ver que ela não responde ele percebe que a miko estava a dormir, contudo a febre era tão alta que ela estava a delirar. 'Tenho que lhe trocar as roupas, ela está ensopada em suor.' Inuyasha começa a levantar o corpo dela quando se lembra que na casa dela, Kagome poderia tomar um banho para baixar a febre e ficar mais confortável e trocar de roupa. Decidido em levá-la para lá ele vira-se para Sango e acorda a amiga com a sua conhecida delicadeza, ou seja, um encontrão. 

– Que foi? Já é de manhã? – A taijiya pergunta ensonada enquanto leva as mãos ao rosto para esfregar os olhos e se vira para tentar olhar pela janela para o exterior. 

– Não, é só para avisar que vou levar a Kagome para sua casa, ela tem mais febre, pode ser que estar lá, com a companhia da mãe ela melhore mais rápido. Cuidem da Shikon-no-Tama, nós voltaremos em dois dias no máximo. – Um dos lados bons de Kagome se ter tornado tão forte era que ela podia atravessar o portal sem usar a Tama. 

– Sim, deseja-lhe as melhoras por mim. – Sango concorda e boceja enquanto se aconchega na Kirara e volta a adormecer. Inuyasha volta a sua atenção para a melhor amiga e depois de a descobrir levanta o corpo fraco de Kagome que acorda. Rapidamente protege-a com uma manta grande e depois coloca um tal de cachecol em torno do pescoço húmido de suor e aconchega-a no seu colo. 

– Para onde vamos? – Ela pergunta entre ofegos pesados e incómodos ainda sem abrir os olhos que lhe pesam bastante por causa da febre. A culpa parecia corroê-lo cada vez mais, a cada segundo que passava e que a via assim tão mal. 

– Vamos para a tua Era, estás encharcada de suor. Se calhar se tomares um banho ajude a baixar um pouco a febre. 

– Tens razão, arigatou Inuyasha, só te dou trabalho. 

– Baka! Eu gosto de cuidar de ti. – Um leve rubor cobre o rosto do hanyou que corria na direção do poço o mais rápido que podia. Inuyasha não queria que ela apanhasse muito frio. Em menos de dois minutos estão em frente ao poço que serve de portal para o futuro. Sem pensar duas vezes salta para o interior e suspira aliviado ao ver que estavam a fazer a viagem normalmente. 

Ao chegar ao outro lado Inuyasha salta logo para o exterior e sai do pequeno mausóleo. A noite estava mais quente ali e não nevava. O céu estava estrelado e era belo de se admirar, mas não dava para ver com tanta clareza as estrelas, Kagome já lhe tinha explicado que era por causa de algum 'youkai' chamado poluição e que por causa disso o mundo estava a aquecer a cada ano. 

Inuyasha afasta os devaneios da sua mente e rapidamente entra na casa. Como seria de se esperar àquela hora da madrugada estava tudo escuro e não parecia haver ninguém. Ainda assim o hanyou vai até ao quarto da Senhora Higurashi para a acordar e pedir ajuda. Kagome cada vez parecia respirar com mais dificuldade e tossia com mais frequência também. 

Ao ver que realmente não estava ninguém em casa Inuyasha dirige-se aflito á cozinha. Ele sabia que se eles tivessem fora teriam deixado um recado para a miko, era sempre assim que acontecia. Quando ligou a luz estalou a língua preocupado ao ver que realmente tinha um bilhete em cima da mesa de refeições. Por sorte Kagome tinha-lhe ensinado a ler os kanjis do futuro e por isso ele conseguiria ler aquele recado. 

“Kagome! Eu, o Souta e o Jii-chan vamos passar uma semana em casa da tua tia em Morioka. Qualquer coisa que necessites liga para cá. O número está ao pé do telefone fixo! 

Beijinhos e as melhoras filhota!" 

– Kagome? – Inuyasha rilha os dentes e suprime um rosnado de irritação, quando a miko volta a tossir ele olha para ela com carinho. Ele não parava de se remoer e recriminar porque sabia bem que ela estava assim por sua culpa. 

– Sim. 

– A tua família saiu, só voltam daqui a uma semana. - Ele fala num tom branco e suave, provavelmente Kagome estaria com dores de cabeça e ele não tinha intenções de a incomodar ainda mais. - Achas que estás em condições de tomares um banho? 

– Posso tentar. Qualquer coisa eu chamo por ti. – Inuyasha concorda e leva-a ao seu quarto onde a morena escolhe um pijama quente e uma roupa interior limpa. Inuyasha vira o rosto envergonhado ao vê-la pegar aquelas coisas minúsculas que ela usava para proteger o peito e a sua zona íntima. Depois de tudo pronto o meio-humano volta a levá-la ao colo para o piso de baixo e vão para o quarto de banho. Com cuidado coloca-a sentada na tampa fechada da sanita e começa a preparar a banheira com água quente. 

– Prontinho! Agora toma banho enquanto eu vou ver se tem alguma coisa para comer na cozinha e venho buscar-te daqui a bocado. – Inuyasha coloca uma mecha negra atrás da orelha e faz-lhe um carinho suave no rosto enquanto olha atentamente a frágil rapariga. O remorso corroí-lhe a alma por não ter coragem de se exceder e a ajudar a entrar no banho. 

– Sim! Dez, quinze minutos e já podes vir. – Ela responde sonolenta pelo cansaço e quando ele sai e fecha a porta atrás de si a bela morena começa a tirar a roupa que realmente estava húmida de suor. Sem se importar muito deixando-a caída no chão e entra na água. O seu corpo pesado relaxa com a água morna e automaticamente fecha os olhos que lhe ardiam da febre, em poucos minutos consegue sentir a temperatura corporal descer ligeiramente e começa a lavar os cabelos e o corpo. 

Na cozinha o rapaz de cabelos prateados abre o frigorífico e encontra as comidas que a mãe da miko tinha deixado preparadas. Provavelmente ela já sabia que Inuyasha poderia necessitar de levar mais comida para a sua filha. 

Assim, e ainda se recordando de como se usava o fogão a gás começa a aquecer uma das várias refeições ali guardadas. Depois de estar tudo quente, apaga o gás e prepara a mesa para ambos comerem. Ao ver que se tinham passado quase 20 minutos e Kagome não o tinha chamado e apressa-se a ir até ao quarto de banho. 

– Kagome… - Chama apreensivo e bate de leve na porta, mas Kagome não lhe responde. Uns segundos depois e com um aperto no peito abre um pouco a porta e espreita lá para dentro, apenas para a descobrir adormecida na banheira. A água e a espuma tinham assentado deixando-o ver claramente o belo corpo de curvas bem desenhadas. O calor sobe-lhe pelo pescoço deixando-lhe o rosto rubro ao ver a jovem ali exposta aos seus olhos, mas ele engole em seco e abana a cabeça, não tinha jeito nenhum estar ali a babar pela figura sensual dela. Kagome poderia piorar por estar na água que com toda a certeza já tinha começado a arrefecer. – Acorda Kagome… - Inuyasha ajoelha-se junto á borda da banheira e sem olhar para ela volta a chama-la, balança-a um pouco pelo ombro de forma a despertar a dorminhoca jovem. Kagome desperta assustada e remexe-se dentro da água para se tapar, quando olha em direção do hanyou vê que ele estava de olhos fechados e cara virada. A mão do rapaz não tinha deixado o seu ombro e com cuidado sobe-lhe devagar pelo pescoço até ao topo da cabeça onde lhe acaricia os fios molhados. 

Apesar das vezes que por algum falso alarme ele a tinha visto nua, Inuyasha nunca lhe tinha faltado ao respeito, e naquele momento ele estava a dar mais uma prova disso. Afinal seria impossível ele, ao entrar ali, não a ter visto nua. Kagome ruboriza e sorri perante o carinho que ele lhe faz nos cabelos. 

– Gomenasai Inuyasha, estou cansada e acabei por dormitar uns minutos. – O inu-hanyou suspira e levanta-se de costas para ela de forma a conseguir conter o próprio corpo e desejos por aquela mulher. Kagome passa os cabelos e o corpo por água morna para aquecer o corpo que estava frio e levanta-se. O hanyou engole em seco, as suas orelhas reagem ao barulho da água e ele não consegue se impedir de imaginar as gotas a escorrer por entre as curvas perfeitas da sua miko. A jovem sai da banheira e abraça-o, em busca de apoio para a tontura que sentira por se levantar demasiado rápido e já enrolada por uma toalha. – Arigatou Inuyasha. 

– De nada! Agora veste-se e seca esse cabelo rápido, a comida vai ficar fria. - Ele resmunga corado. 

– Tu cozinhas-te? 

– Não! A tua okaa-san deixou comida no frigorífico e eu só aqueci no fogão. 

– Obrigada na mesma. – Ela sorri e ainda encabulado Inuyasha abandona o quarto de banho. Nem cinco minutos depois Kagome está a entrar na cozinha, o hanyou está sentado há mesa com um olhar perdido e pensativo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa Inuyasha? 

– Não! Nada, porquê? – O rapaz pergunta meio amuado e sem olhar diretamente para ela por causa da vergonha. Não lhe iria dizer que estava a pensar na imagem que vira ao entrar no quarto de banho, e o quanto ele tinha gostado de a ver despida. 

– Por nada, é só porque estavas muito pensativo. – Kagome senta-se ao seu lado e pega nos hashis para começar a comer. Já fazia quase um dia que ela não comia nada em condições. – A comida tem bom aspeto e cheira mesmo bem! Itadakimasu! 

A refeição foi feita num silêncio confortável e depois de comer Kagome decide que se sente em condições o suficiente para lavar a loiça que usaram. Inuyasha ainda tentou impedi-la e convence-la a fazer aquilo de manhã, ele estava deveras preocupado com a miko. Mas ao ver que não a iria conseguir convencer a não arrumar a cozinha vai para a beira dela e abraça-a com carinho. Kagome para o que está a fazer uns segundos, mas sorri pelo gesto silencioso de carinho quando sente o queixo dele pousar sobre o topo da sua cabeça. Assim, com Inuyasha abraçado a si ele estava a dar apoio ao seu corpo debilitado. 

A miko não o estava a ver mas Inuyasha estava rubro e o seu coração parecia querer fugir-lhe pela boca pela força com que batia, Kagome não estava muito diferente, a face estava rubra e ela mordiscava o lábio inferior de forma nervosa. 

– Kagome? – A sua voz maia baixa e rouca, num leve ronronar contente. 

– Diz. – Kagome responde-lhe igualmente num sussurro. Inuyasha engoliu em seco e de repente ainda se sentia mais nervoso do que antes. 

– Tu ainda gostas de mim? – Inuyasha pergunta após reunir toda a sua coragem, ainda assim a sua voz sai baixa e trémula por causa do nervosismo. A jovem para o que estava a fazer, seca as mãos num pano e roda nos braços do hanyou para poder encara-lo, o seu rosto avermelhado tinha uma expressão tímida e um olhar entre o curioso e desconfiado. 

– A minha resposta mudaria alguma coisa entre nós? – Pergunta de sobrancelha erguida, o seu coração também estava acelerado e a expressão ansiosa e até que esperançosa do rapaz de longos fios prateados ainda a deixa mais rosada e nervosa. 

– Sim, mudaria muita coisa… - A resposta vem num muxoxo envergonhado e lento, a cada palavra dita por ele os seus lábios estavam cada vez mais próximos da boca carnuda dela. 

– Aishiteru Inuyasha… - Kagome sussurra após uns segundos de silêncio em que estão cada vez mais perto da boca um do outro. Inuyasha lambe os lábios de forma a humedece-los e por reflexo Kagome faz o mesmo. De olhos fechados deram fim á distância entre eles. Os seus corações batiam a um ritmo alucinante, apesar de já terem trocando alguns beijos, por variadas situações, este parecia ser o primeiro, o mais real, consciente e sentido. 

Kagome aproveita que o mais velho estava a apertar de leve a sua cintura enquanto a puxa para si e enlaça-lhe o pescoço. Os seus dedos delicados emaranham-se nos fios prateados num carinho suave na nuca dele. Inuyasha suspira e volta a tocar os seus lábios enquanto as mãos passam para baixo da barra da camisola para sentir a sua pele quente e macia, as garras passam de leve na pele clara e causam arrepios pelo corpo da jovem. Kagome solta um pequeno ofego e o hanyou não perde a oportunidade para aprofundar o contato. As suas línguas tocam-se tímidas e em descoberta pois, eles nunca se tinham beijado de forma tão íntima e aquilo era bom, inclusive se poderia dizer ser viciante. 

Inuyasha sente os seus instintos youkai tentarem controlar a situação e tornar aquela fêmea sua, mas ele nunca iria fazer isso com ela. Não iria deixar que a sua forma youkai o controlasse de forma a cometer uma loucura. 

O problema era que quanto mais aprofundavam o beijo mais desinibidos foram ficando e há medida que o desejo crescia entre eles, as mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro, com calma e em carinhos e pequenas apalpadelas. 

Kagome estava encostada ao balção e tinha a certeza que se não fosse isso e o facto do hanyou a estar a segurar ela já teria caído ao chão porque as suas pernas estavam bambas de tal forma que pareciam feitas de gelatina. Quando respirar se faz necessário Inuyasha afasta-se da boca apetitosa dela e encosta o seu nariz ao dela e ainda de olhos fechados aproveitam o momento de carinho. 

– Aishiteru minha miko, minha Kagome. Obrigado por me tornarem quem eu sou hoje. – Inuyasha murmura tão baixo que por pouco ela não ouve aquilo que ele diz. 

– De nada Inuyasha, obrigada por sempre me protegeres e cuidares de mim. – Kagome responde com um sorriso radiante. Para ela era uma felicidade o hanyou falar tão abertamente daquilo que sentia. 

– Sim… Quero que sejas minha para sempre. 

– E eu quero ser tua para sempre. – Ela sussurra e dá um beijo suave e rápido nos lábios do inu-hanyou. – Podes-me levar para o quarto? Estou-me a começar a sentir com febre e muito cansada de novo. 

– Vamos lá então! – O mais velho responde enquanto pega no corpo leve da jovem e carrega-a ao colo até ao quarto. Já lá dentro deita-a na cama e cobre-a para ela ficar quente e confortável. 

– Inuyasha!? 

– Diz Kagome. 

– Fazes-me só um favor? Eu quando tomei banho estava muito tonta e acabei por deixar a minha roupa espalhada pelo chão. Não te importas de ir lá colocá-la no cesto que lá está? 

– Sim, vou aproveitar para tomar um duche, não demoro muito. Qualquer coisa chama por mim. - Ele abaixa-se o suficiente para lhe dar um beijo na testa e sai do quarto dela. Kagome sorri e enrosca-se nas cobertas aconchegantes da sua cama. Inuyasha desce para o piso de baixo e pega numa toalha do móvel e vai para o quarto de banho. Ao entrar vê que realmente haviam peças de roupa no chão e começa a catar tudo para deitar no cesto. Quando se vira para o tal cesto de roupa para lavar algo lhe cai das mãos, curioso coloca-se de cocaras e pega na peça que ele consegue identificar como sendo as cuecas que provavelmente ela tinha vestidas antes. 

O rubor espalha-se de novo pelo rosto incrédulo e envergonhado ao olhar a pequena peça vermelha e de renda. A sua mente traiçoeira põe-se a imagina-la com aquela peça minúscula vestida, as pernas pressionadas uma na outra pela timidez enquanto os braços lhe tapavam os seios firmes e medianos. “O cheiro da minha fêmea…” O seu faro apurado também conseguia detetar o cheiro a fêmea naquela peça e ele não consegue conter um rosnado de possessão, Inuyasha estava cada vez mais quente e excitado. Um arrepio percorre-lhe o corpo e ele suspira antes de se levantar e colocar a roupa onde ela tinha pedido, depois volta a senta-se no chão e olha fixamente para a peça íntima, agora pousada no tapete á sua frente. 

“Tenho que me acalmar, senão não me vou conseguir controlar! O problema é que o cheiro dela tão doce e suave já me deixa rendido, mas o seu cheiro íntimo tira-me por completo a sanidade.” Ao sentir o corpo pulsar em desejo e possessão Inuyasha levanta-se e coloca a última peça dentro do cesto. O seu corpo parecia tremer de desejo e a rigidez no seu baixo ventre era a prova disso. O seu membro parecia pulsar de vontade e o hanyou apenas podia fechar os olhos e respirar fundo par se tentar acalmar. 

“Lá se vai o meu banho quente, mas para este meu problema eu preciso mesmo é de água muito fria...” – Pensou desgostoso enquanto tirava a roupa, depois entrou na cabine do chuveiro e ligou a torneira com a água fria no máximo. O choque térmico fez o seu corpo se arrepiar por completo até aos pelos das orelhas felpudas. Ele tinha-se afastado um pouco do chuveiro e depois de arranjar coragem voltou a meter-se debaixo do jato de água fria para molhar os cabelos prateados por completo. Já arrepiado de novo por causa do frio afastou-se e pegou no “creme para o cabelo” que Kagome o obrigava a usar para lavar o cabelo sempre que tomava banho na casa dela. 

Massaja levemente as orelhas e os cabelos com o shampoo e depois arranha o couro cabeludo e orelhas, as suas garras eram fabulosas para isso. Depois de ter os longos fios prateados devidamente lavados e sem espuma passa a ensaboar o corpo que já se tinha acalmado por causa da água gelada. 

Um suspiro aliviado deixa os seus lábios e então o inu-hanyou decide amornar a água para terminar rápido o seu banho. Ao desligar a água aninha-se no chão da cabine e sacode o corpo e o cabelo para se livrar do excesso de água e salpica o espaço por completo. Por fim sai da zona de banho e acaba de se secar com a tolha que tinha pegado antes de entrar ali. 

Veste a calça do kimono, sem muita pressa limpa o nenju que tem ao pescoço e sorri. Realmente parecia um palerma desde que Kagome tinha aceitado os seus sentimentos. Por fim ele coloca a toalha sobre os ombros para não molhar as costas com o cabelos e volta para o quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a quem leu e um bom fim-de-semana 
> 
> NatsuFullbusterDragneell  
> 16/12/2017


	5. Especial Natal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde minha gente linda :) 
> 
> Como foi o vosso natal? Espero que cheio de felicidade e paz. 
> 
> Desta vez não vou trago um capítulo em si, mas sim um especial de natal (um pouco fora de hora) 
> 
> Espero que gostem 
> 
> No mais boa leitura

2 anos e meio trás, após a derrota de Naraku 

 

Kagome POV 

 

Já faz meio ano desde que por fim conseguimos derrotar Naraku, finalmente estamos em paz. 

Sango e Miroku começaram uma espécie de namoro e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por aqueles que considero como meus irmãos. Shippou anda a treinar par se tornar mais forte e Inuyasha, mesmo sem demonstrar muita vontade, tem ajudado o pequeno youkai. 

E eu? Bem... Eu tornei-me a miko protetora da Shikon no Tama e a guardiã da vila onde toda esta loucura começou. A Kikyou desapareceu há uns meses e Inuyasha age como que se ela não existisse. Se isso é bom ou não eu não sei dizer, mas na realidade não consigo deixar de ser egoísta e ficar feliz por ela estar desaparecida. 

Eu tenho treinado muito e tenho ido quase todos os dias há escola, o que é maravilhoso, faltam apenas mais dois anos para eu me graduar e deixar a escola, mas até lá terei de manter a rotina de acordar às seis da matina, treinar um pouco até às seis e quarenta e cinco e depois ir para a minha era, tomar um duche e vestir-me, tomar o pequeno almoço para ir a correr para a escola que começa às oito e vinte da manhã. 

Depois por volta da quatro da tarde estou de volta a casa e por consequente á era feudal. Todos os membros do grupo entendem o quão estudar é importante para mim, se bem que o Inuyasha fica aborrecido de vez em quando. 

As coisas entre nós não avançaram muito, que dizer... Não avançaram nada, mas posso perceber que subtilmente ele tem-se tornado mais calmo, até mais simpático, do que antes. 

Hoje foi o último dia deste período de aulas, amanhã é dia 20 de Dezembro e por isso estamos a cinco dias de celebrar o natal. Não que eu ou a minha família sejamos cristãos, mas todos consideramos uma época tão bonita e acolhedora que também gostamos de celebrar, há nossa maneira claro. 

Jantamos todos juntos e trocamos pequenas e simbólicas lembranças entre nós, depois a minha okaa-san faz o seu chocolate quente especial e vamos para os jardins do templo brincar na neve e terminamos por fazer uma oferenda ao templo e pedir um desejo. Sempre foi assim desde que me lembro. 

— Mas e então? O que acham? Podíamos trocar prendas entre nós quando eu voltar do futuro! – Eu sugiro depois de lhes explicar o que era o Natal e como é que era celebrado na era atual. 

— Acho uma ideia bastante original, podemos fazer isso, o que achas Sango? – O houshi comenta de braços cruzados e pensativo pela minha ideia. 

— Eu também acho que vai ser interessante, por mim pode ser! – A minha melhor amiga responde entusiasmada com a ideia. 

— Eu quero receber muitos presentes! – Shippou, que está sentado no meu colo, exclama sorridente e dá um salto de alegria. 

— Keh! Tanta festa por algo tão estúpido como gastar dinheiro para oferecer coisas aos outros. 

— Inuyasha! Não sejas assim, natal só acontece uma vez por ano, fora que não é necessário gastar dinheiro para com ninguém. Eu por norma costumo fazer algo á mão para oferecer, este ano é que não tenho esse tempo e terei que comprar. – Eu resmungo de braços cruzados, ele sabe mesmo como arruinar os melhores momentos. Miroku e Kirara balançam a cabeça de forma negativa perante a tirada ignorante e desagradável dele. 

— Keh! Faz como quiseres! Eu não vou dar nada a ninguém! – Ele resmunga de braços cruzados e vira-se de costas para mim. Eu apenas suspiro determinada a ignorar os 'ataques de raiva' fora de horas dele e recomeço a falar com Sango e Miroku. Ficamos a conversar por cerca de mais uma hora até decidirmos ir dormir, como agora só tenho aulas no próximo ano, dia três, aproveitamos para fazer uma breve viagem pelas terras a redor e exterminar youkais. 

Eu abri o meu saco cama e deitei-me junto com Shippou, do outro lado da fogueira Sango e Miroku estavam cada um no seu pois eu tinha arranjado sacos cama para eles também. Inuyasha está sentado perto da entrada da caverna, encostado a uma parede e de guarda. 

 

Inuyasha POV 

 

Já passaram quatro dias desde aquela noite onde Kagome nos falou do 'youkai' chamado de natal. Que coisas mais palermas que os humanos inventam! "Um bom motivo para reunir a família!" Disse ela com um sorriso sonhador no rosto... A sério? Onde já se viu isso? Só de imaginar eu e o Sesshoumaru sentados á mesma mesa a partilhar uma refeição dá-me vontade de vomitar. 

Sango, Miroku e Shippou vão aproveitar para ir á aldeia dos taijiya ver o otouto dela e preparar os presentes deles. Kagome vai hoje para a era dela e fez questão de me 'obrigar' a ficar para ir com ela. Amanhã é a tal de véspera onde aparece aquele 'youkai' e ela quer que eu vá para celebrar com ela e ficar a conhecer o espírito natalício, ou lá o que isso seja. 

— Está combinado, daqui a dois dias estamos cá, mais para meio da tarde, já que vamos almoçar lá em casa. – Kagome explica enquanto se despede da taijiya e depois de abraçar o casalinho bonito pega no fedelho ao colo. — E tu Shippou-chan, não dês problemas á Sango-chan e ao Miroku-sama ok? Eu vou trazer muitas prendas para ti. – O kitsune começa a festejar contente e eu apenas solto um resmungo e cruzo os braços enfadado, quanta palhaçada sem sentido! Fora que ela abraça a todos eles menos a mim! Será que ainda está chateada por quando a Kikyou apareceu aqui, depois da batalha contra Naraku? Keh! Porque é que eu só me meto com mulheres complicadas? 

— Hai Kagome! Eu também vou ter algo muito bonito para ti. – O filhote diz-lhe e dá-lhe um beijo no rosto. 

— Keh! Vamos logo, já estás a demorar demasiado com isto! – Resmungo aborrecido e por muito que não queira admitir, enciumado, comigo ela não é assim. 

— Inuyasha osuwari! – Ela! A maldita disse a porcaria da palavra! 

— Kagome! Desgraçada! – Eu resmungo quando consigo retirar a cara da relva fria. Ela ainda tem a lata de me virar as costas e entrar no poço, Shippou começa a provocar-me e dou-lhe um soco em cheio na cabeça, ele começa logo a choramingar, mas Kagome já deve de ter chegado ao outro lado pois não diz nada. 

— Keh! Bem feito palerma! – Faço-lhe uma careta e salto para dentro do poço sem me despedir, ainda antes de mudar de dimensão posso ouvir o fedelho a insultar-me e Miroku a suspirar. 

Keh! São todos uns idiotas, isso sim! 

Quando salto para fora do poço ela já não está dentro do casebre, posso ouvi-la a falar com o velhote no jardim. 

— Kagome! Porque raios não esperaste por mim? – Eu reclamo alto ao sair do espaço escuro e fecho a porta atrás de mim, ela para de falar para o velho e olhar para mim, juro que uma aura ameaçadora rodeia o seu corpo e eu recuo dois passos. Não sei porque é que ela anda sempre chateada comigo! Kagome ainda tem a coragem de me ignorar e correr para dentro da casa, suspiro chateado e subo a goshin boku e sento-me num ramo alto, cruzo os braços dentro das mangas do manto hi-nezumi e fecho os olhos. 

 

Kagome POV 

 

Este Inuyasha! É insuportável! Um chato! Provocador! Burro! Arrrrr! Que raiva que eu tenho dele! 

Depois de confirmar com o jii-chan que a mama está em casa viro costas ao hanyou e entro, Souta vem-me logo abraçar e eu retribuo com carinho, a mama sai da cozinha enquanto limpa as mãos a um pano e vem-me abraçar também. 

Conversamos um bocado sobre banalidades e decido ir ver algo para comprar e oferecer a todos eles. Como não tive tempo de fazer nada vou ter de gastar as minhas poupanças a comprar prendas. 

Ao sair vejo que Inuyasha está no topo da goshin boku, provavelmente a dormir pois não reagiu ao meu chamado, suspiro e saio do templo em direção ao centro da cidade. Depois de enfrentar uma enorme confusão de gente a fazer as últimas compras de natal e comprar parte daquilo que queria acabei por parar num café para lanchar. Já são cerca das cinco da tarde e está a começar a ficar mais frio e a anoitecer. 

Decido comer algo simples e rápido e saio para ir procurar as últimas prendas para dar, ainda não tinha escolhido o que dar á minha mãe, ao meu irmão e ao Inuyasha. Para minha infelicidade encontro as meninas pelo caminho e acabo por perder mais tempo do que aquele que tinha previsto. Já passava das sete e meia quando chego a casa, tenho frio e fome, mas ao menos comprei tudo aquilo que queria ter comprado. 

A minha mãe está a fazer o jantar, já o resto da família estão todos na sala a ver televisão. Eu subo rápido para o meu quarto de forma a esconder os sacos e vou tomar banho rápido. 

— Souta vai ajuda a mama a preparar a mesa! – Eu chamo na entrada da sala e ele resmunga, mas levanta-se na mesma e vai para a cozinha. — Inuyasha, vai tomar banho se faz favor. Eu deixei um fato de treino para ti em cima da minha cama. – O hanyou olha para mim e cruza os braços amuados, mas levanta-se na mesma e vai buscar a roupa. Eu apenas suspiro e continuo a secar o meu cabelo com a toalha. 

Depois dele terminar o banho eu ajudo-o a secar os cabelos e penteio-lhe os fios prateados para podermos ir jantar. Acho que aos poucos o amuo dele vai passando, muito também porque a minha mãe o paparica e eu sei que o teimoso gosta dessa mostra subtil de carinho. 

Depois de jantarmos eu arrumo a cozinha e despeço-me deles por hoje subindo para o quarto. Com isto tudo já são quase onze da noite, estou muito cansada e com vontade de saltar para a cama e dormir. A minha mãe deve ter vindo aqui pois está um futon estendido no chão, junto á minha cama e Inuyasha está deitado nele. 

— Vamos dormir? – Pergunto enquanto fecho a porta do quarto e me espreguiço em seguida bocejando cansada. 

— Eu não tenho grande sono, mas podes desligar tudo, eu fico aqui sossegado. – Ele responde sem nem sequer me olhar e apenas suspiro e balanço a cabeça. Teimoso ele! 

— Amanhã vamos fazer os doces e começar a preparar a ceia, queres ajudar? – 

— É melhor, se não vai ser um tédio. – Eu sorrio para ele e deito-me na cama desligando a luz do candeeiro. 

— Boa noite Inuyasha. 

— Boa noite. 

 

Inuyasha POV 

 

Ela adormece em poucos minutos e eu suspiro e coloco-me de cócaras no futon de frente para a cama dela. A sua expressão é serena e até meiga, pena que é só quando ela está a dormir. Suavemente passo as garras pelos seus cabelos negros e volto a suspirar. Ela não sabe, mas enquanto ela foi comprar as prendas eu aproveitei e pedi ajuda á mãe dela para lhe dar algo. 

A senhora ficou feliz em ajudar e foi comigo rápido a um mercadinho que existe aqui perto e acabamos por comprar um balsamo com um cheiro doce para ela usar. A mãe dela disse que é um dos favoritos dela e eu espero que ela goste. 

Não que me importe muito, mas a mãe dela gastou dinheiro com isso... A quem eu quero enganar? Eu quero mesmo que ela goste, pois sei que a totó aqui foi comprar algo que custa dinheiro para me poder dar. 

Kagome solta um resmungo e vira-se de costas para mim, ainda a dormir. Eu estava tão distraído que com o susto cai de cu. Bolas! Keh! Vou ver se consigo dormir alguma coisa, tenho que aproveitar para descansar já que aqui estamos. 

Quando acordei de manhã estranhei não sentir o cheiro da Kagome e sentei-me na cama, curioso. Ao ver que realmente estou sozinho bocejo ensonado e coço os olhos enquanto espreguiço as pernas, quando me levanto vejo um papel encima da mesa onde ela estuda e pego-o. 

— Inu-yasha. Co-mo esta-vas a dor-mir bem, deixei-te este? Há! Estar. Estar, não, não.... Estou na cozi-nha a a-ju-dar a mama. – Ela já me ensinou a ler a escrita da era dela, não é que seja muito distinta da nossa, mais ainda é diferente e a verdade é que ainda me confundo a ler. Por isso li devagar para não me enganar. 

Depois de devolver o papel á mesa sacudo-me e coço as orelhas, pego no manto hi-nezumi que está na cadeira e visto-o por cima da roupa estranha que ela me deu ontem á noite. Ao chegar á cozinha estão todos a tomar o pequeno-almoço, ainda não devem ter acordado há muito tempo também, um lugar preparado para mim está arrumado ao lado de Kagome e eu sento-me á mesa. 

— Bom dia Inuyasha-kun! – A matriarca cumprimenta-me e todos fazem o mesmo a seguir a ela. 

— Sim, bom dia. – Respondo meio encabulado com a repentina atenção que todos viraram para mim. Não conseguem dizer enquanto comem ao mesmo tempo? Têm que parar para olhar para mim? Olho para Kagome que está a sorrir e não consigo evitar de sentir o rosto aquecer um pouquinho. 

— Queres que te sirva? – Os seus lábios carnudos e tom de pêssego movem-se enquanto ela fala e fico a encarar quase que em transe, ao perceber que depois de uns segundos ainda não tinha respondido sacudo de leve a cabeça a minha mão passa automaticamente a coçar a nuca e apenas aceno de forma afirmativa, acho que provavelmente iria sair um ganido e não uma resposta plausível. 

Depois de me passar este momento repentino de timidez sem grande lógica comemos em silêncio e depois a senhora Higurashi pede á Kagome e a mim para ir buscar os últimos ingredientes que faltam para um dos doces que vamos comer logo. 

 

Kagome POV 

 

Acabamos de comer o pequeno-almoço rápido e vamos para o meu quarto, faço rápido a minha cama, organizo as minhas roupas limpas, pego numa muda de roupa nova e corro para o quarto de banho para me arranjar. 

Depois de pronta para sair chamo Inuyasha, que me parece estar um pouco estranho, meio avoado até... Quando lhe perguntei se queria que o servisse ele apenas ficou a olhar, muito pensativo, para mim. Ao sair de casa avisei a mama que já íamos às compras e fomos ao pequeno mercado que há no fundo da nossa rua. 

Comprei mais ovos, açúcar e manteiga para um dos doces que a minha mama vai fazer logo e depois de pagar decidi passar com o hanyou por uma loja de roupa. Depois de muito insistir consegui convencê-lo a comprar uma camisola de lã e um par de jean, assim como calçado para ele andar por aqui, sem chamar tanto à atenção por andar vestido de vermelho da cabeça aos pés e ainda por cima descalço. 

Depois de ter tudo o que queria, passamos na padaria e comprei pão para lancharmos algo a meio da tarde. 

— Inuyasha, que tal leres um pouquinho, para treinares mais a tua leitura da escrita atual? Eu vou só ajudar a mama com o almoço e depois vamos começar a fazer os doces. 

— Sim, sim, pode ser. Qualquer livro serve, certo? – Ele pergunta já sentado no sofá e eu sorrio e balanço a cabeça, ele não tem remédio mesmo para aquele ar sisudo dele. 

— Sim Inuyasha, qualquer um serve. Se não perceberes algo vai á cozinha. 

— Está bem! Está bem! Vai lá tratar do que tens a tratar. – Ele resmunga com ar de chacota e abana a mão como que se me estivesse a enxotar.... É mesmo palerma às vezes! Para sorte dele é que eu estou bem-disposta por ser a véspera de natal, se não ele ia ver como elas mordem! 

O dia passou num instante, entre preparar o almoço, comermos, arrumar tudo e começar com os doces já vínhamos a meio da tarde, entretanto começamos a preparar o jantar e as sobremesas. Inuyasha parecia um menino pequeno, quis provar tudo e ainda fez a sua própria fornada de bolachas de gengibre. A postura dele ao longo do dia foi mudando, claramente eu já tinha dado conta que ele estava a fazer o obséquio de demonstrar que tinha vindo comigo por obrigação, porém foi-se soltando, estava bastante animado e notou-se mesmo que ele se estava a divertir. 

Na verdade, fico muito feliz por ele, todo este conceito de reunião familiar para ele é inédito, mas penso que esta experiência em família lhe vai fazer bem. Quer para conhecer o que é ter alguém que realmente se importa contigo e te quer bem, quer para sentir o carinho que todos aqui lhe dão. Claro que cada um o expressa á sua maneira, contudo o sentimento é o mesmo. 

Eram por volta das sete quando a mama me disse para nos irmos arranjar, que ela ia fazer o mesmo. Subi para o meu quarto sendo seguida pelo inu-hanyou e dei-lhe a camisola e os jeans que lhe comprei á umas horas, para ele vestir. Depois de verificar que ele iria conseguir vestir-se sozinho peguei num vestido rosa clarinho, o tecido é quente e confortável, bem delineado na cintura e de saia solta até aos joelhos, fiz uma transa frouxa pelo comprimento completo do cabelo e pus um pouco de perfume. 

Inuyasha estava sentado na cama á minha espera e quando sai do quarto de banho ele levantou-se. Fiquei completamente embasbacada a olhar para ele, que gato! 

— O que achas Kagome? – Ele pergunta com a voz baixa e tímido, o seu rosto estava rosado e o meu ainda ficou mais do que aquilo que já estava. 

— Fica-te bem essa roupa. – Respondo com um sorriso e chego-me a ele para lhe pentear os cabelos. 

— A ti também te fica bem esse vestido. – Ainda bem que ele está de costas para mim pois as minhas pernas fraquejaram um pouco. Ele?! A elogiar-me! O ambiente fica um pouco tenso, por causa da vergonha, mas nada desconfortável ou desagradável. 

— Vamos descer? A mama já deve estar a preparar a mesa para jantarmos. – Antes de descer passei no quarto do meu otouto par verificar se ele já estava pronto, ajudei-o a colocar o laço ao pescoço e ajeitei-lhe a gola da camisa. Está tão bonito que parece um bonequinho! 

Depois de pronto descemos todos juntos e fomos para a cozinha, o jii-chan já está sentado e a mama está a acabar de preparar as travessas da comida, Inuyasha e Souta também se sentam e eu ajudo a mama a terminar. Colocamos tudo na mesa e sentamo-nos também para começarmos a comer. 

 

Inuyasha POV 

 

Depois delas servirem a comida começamos todos a comer, a mãe da Kagome tinha posto num daqueles aparelhos que dão som umas músicas, que elas dizem ser de natal, o som baixo, mas ainda assim audível. 

O jiji ia contando história de quando era novo e de como tinha conhecido a baba da Kagome. De algumas oferendas raras que lhe tinham dado á muitos anos e coisas assim. Souta estava a fazer palhaçadas e isso me fazia rir muito. Até o neko gordo estava á nossa beira a comer, no chão e na taça dele claro. 

— É de mim ou já estamos há muito tempo a comer? – Pergunto a Kagome inclinando-me um pouco para perto dela. A matriarca estava a levantar a loiça e a preparar mais loiça para os doces. 

— Estas datas especiais têm disso. Parece que o tempo não passa por estarmos divertidos a conversar, mas quando te apercebes já passou muito tempo. – Ela comenta com um sorriso e distribui os pratos por todos nós. A mãe dela coloca o bolo de natal no centro da mesa, as bolachas e pequenos bolinhos que lembram coelhos, aquelas árvores triangulares, o tal de pai natal e alguns pareciam o que ela me explicou serem bolas decorativas. 

Também me contaram o que é verdadeiramente o natal e como é celebrado por quem é de uma outra religião, que não me lembro o nome, e coisas tradicionais de outros sítios. 

Mostrou-me também no seu telemóvel, vídeos de decorações de natal pelo mundo fora. Uma das coisas que aprendi com ela é que o mundo é muito grande e não só as terras delimitadas pelo mar, que formam uma nação chamada Japão. 

Depois de comermos os doces o Souta arrastou-me para fora da cozinha junto com o jiji, Kagome deu-me um casaco para vestir e fomos todos para o jardim. Há neve por todo lado e as luzes que estão espalhadas pelo templo deixam tudo diferente, é o mesmo sítio de sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo não parece. Souta anda a correr de um lado para o outro e a mexer na neve, o jiji está a acender as velas no pequeno santuário que é dedicado ao pai da Kagome e eu estou sentado na base da goshin boku. 

Algum tempo depois a Kagome e a senhora Higurashi vêm para fora também, trazem com elas umas canecas com algo a deitar vapor. 

— Toma, é chocolate quente, cuidado para não te queimares. – Kagome oferece-me uma das canecas e senta-se a meu lado. Vamos bebericando aos poucos e os outros três juntam-se a nós. Souta senta junto de Kagome e o jiji e a senhora Higurashi sentam-se num banco que está aqui perto da árvore. 

Eles voltam a conversar de forma animada entre eles, todos sorriem felizes e apesar de estar frio quase que não se faz sentir. Talvez pelo ambiente acolhedor que eles emanam, o jiji diz algo e eles começam a rir. 

— Inuyasha-kun está tudo bem? – A matriarca pergunta e todos se calam e olham para mim, posso ver preocupação no olhar das duas mulheres e automaticamente fico encabulado. Outra vez a atenção é completamente dirigida a mim! 

Apenas aceno afirmativamente a ela, de novo sem resposta para lhes dar, Kagome dá um sorriso e bate levemente o ombro dela com o meu. 

— O que é que foi? – Pergunto amuado e volto a levar a caneca á boca de forma a esconder parcialmente o rosto. 

— Que tal entrarmos e trocarmos as prendas? 

— Keh! Vocês é que sabem! – Dou de ombros, rubro e voltamos para a casa. Na sala cada um tem os seus presentes a seu lado e a matriarca da família dá-me o pequeno saquinho para eu dar a Kagome. Ela não se apercebeu porque foi ao quarto buscar as prendas dela. 

 

 

Kagome POV 

 

Ao chegar á sala já estão todos nos seus lugares. Inuyasha está notoriamente envergonhado e quieto num dos lugares do sofá, o outro lado está livre e por isso sento-me á sua beira. 

Começamos pelo jii-chan que a mim me deu, para variar um pouco, uma escama qualquer de um antigo youkai não sei o que, de não sei de onde... Não prestei atenção. 

A mama deu-me um cachecol cor de rosa pálido e um gorro felpudo a condizer, muito bonito e quente. Já o Souta deu-me uma agenda com post.its para eu usar e não me esquecer das coisas, palerminha! Não me podia ter dado algo diferente?! 

A minha surpresa veio quando Inuyasha me interrompe antes de eu dar os meus presentes e me dá um saco também. O seu rosto está tão vermelho que parece que vai eclodir a qualquer segundo. Lá dentro está um frasco de creme corporal da minha marca favorito e do cheiro que eu mais gosto. Claramente foi a mama que lhe disse para me dar isso, já que ele conhece poucas coisas desta era, mas só de o imaginar a pedir á minha mãe ajuda para me oferecer algo faz-me sorrir e corar tanto ou mais que ele. 

— Arigatou Inuyasha. – Digo com um sorriso e chego-me a ele e dou-lhe um beijo no rosto, ele dá um pulo, visivelmente constrangido. Ele parece mesmo inocente para estas coisas, as vezes pergunto-me como foi a sua relação com Kikyou, e se ele chegou a ter outras relações antes dela. 

O clima ficou um pouco estranho, mas depois do jii-chan chamar a minha atenção eu decidi dar os presentes a todos. Para o jii-chan ofereci-lhe uma manta quente que tem uma fita para apertar e um capuz, para quando ele anda a tratar do templo, se tiver muito frio. Á mama dei-lhe um perfume que ela gosta muito e que me apercebi que lhe tinha acabado. Ao Souta dei-lhe um pijama e meias quente, foi ideia da minha mama já que eu não sabia o que lhe dar. Finalmente, ao Inuyasha dei-lhe mais um par de jeans, uma sweater azul marinho, um par de sapatos e como não poderia faltar, um pacote de chips, porque ele adora chips. 

Depois de finalizarmos as prendas ficamos mais um pouco a conversar, mas a mama e o jii-chan estavam cansados e despediram-se de nós e foram cada um para o seu quarto. Souta aproveitou para ir jogar um pouco para o computador dele. 

— Souta? 

— O que é que foi nee-chan? 

— Não sejas mal-criado miúdo, a mama não te ensinou assim! – Ralho pela resposta claramente aborrecida e mal criada dele. 

— Gomen nee-chan, diz. 

— Não fiques até muito tarde, amanhã temos que acordar cedo para ir fazer a prece ao santuário do papa. – 

— Tudo bem, eu não fico até tarde. Até amanhã nee-chan, Inu-no-nii-chan! – O meu otouto despede-se e vai para o quarto dele, ficamos só nós os dois na sala. O silêncio é mesmo tenso, estamos ambos a olhar para a televisão. 

— Gostaste mesmo do balsamo? – Ele perguntou-me sem desviar o olhar da tela, eu, pelo contrário fixei o meu olhar nele, Inuyasha deve de estar envergonhado e de certeza que lhe custou muito perguntar-me isto. 

— Muito Inuyasha, arigatou! – Chego-me mais perto dele e encosto-me a ele. Ficamos assim por mais uns minutos e sinto-o se espreguiçar. — Queres ir dormir? 

— Não, quero ir lá fora apanhar um pouco de ar. – Eu saio do meu lugar neste meio-abraço em que estava com ele e também estico os braços para o alto e bocejo. Ele saiu e eu aproveitei para ir ao quarto de banho, depois fui á cozinha buscar mais chocolate quente e quando voltei cobri-me com uma das mantas do sofá e sai. Inuyasha estava sentado no galho alto da árvore, o seu olhar ambar está preso na lua que espreita preguiçosa por entre as nuvens. 

— Innyasha? – Chamo-o da base da árvore, ele parece acordar do seu transe e desce até á minha beira. — Posso fazer-te companhia? Tenho mais chocolate quente. 

— Ok, mas daqui a nada tens de ir dormir, está a ficar tarde. – Ele comenta e pega-me ao colo voltando a saltar para o galho em que estava sentado antes. Inuyasha encosta as costas dele ao tronco da grande árvore e eu encaixo-me sentada no meio das pernas dele e encostada ao seu peito. 

Ficamos em silêncio uns minutos, a bebericar da caneca de chocolate. 

— O que será que aconteceu aos youkai? – Viro-me um pouco para o olhar, a pergunta dele deixo-me curiosa e sem resposta ao mesmo tempo. — Quer dizer, aqui não existem youkais, ou pelo menos, tirando aquele youkai que acompanha as almas das crianças mortas, eu nunca senti nenhum. 

— É algo que não te sei responder, nunca vi nenhum por cá e são tidos como lendas ou mitos. Isso quer dizer que já não são avistados há tempo o suficiente para assim serem considerados. – Ele volta a olhar para a lua e eu volto a virar-me para beber mais um pouquinho. — Mas existem contos, claramente não confirmados, de pessoas que foram avistadas, várias vezes, em várias gerações e supostamente sem terem envelhecido... Até podem existir ainda, mas se calhar e por algum motivo estejam escondidos. 

Quando terminamos o chocolate eu voltei a esticar os braços e a bocejar. 

— Vamos dormir? 

— Sim, vamos. – Eu viro-me para ele, mas escorrego um pouco e ele abraça-me contra o seu corpo antes de eu cair. O meu coração falhou uma batida e agora bate acelerado pela adrenalina do susto, ele também está de olhos arregalados a olhar para mim. Eu engulo em seco, de repente demasiado consciente da posição em que estamos, ele cheira um pouco e parece-me que ele entendeu os seus pensamentos pois inclinou-me um pouco e beijou-me nos lábios. 

Ambos temos a cara fria assim como os lábios, mas o beijo não foi menos quente e acolhedor por isso. Aos poucos aprofundamos o carinho enquanto nos estreitamos nos braços um do outro. O beijo tem sabor a chocolate, mas tudo que é bom acaba rápido e quando o ar se faz necessário afastamo-nos um pouco. Ele abre os olhos ambares, que brilham ainda mais intensamente pela luz da lua, e encosta a sua testa na minha enquanto nos encaramos. 

O rubor dos nossos rostos intensifica-se e acabamos por nos afastar. 

— Vamos? – A sua voz sai rouca e profunda, um arrepio percorre a minha espinha e suspiro encantada enquanto lhe aceno com a cabeça, sem muita força para dizer nada. 

 

Fim de POV 

 

Não muito longe dali, num miradouro perto do templo um casal observa os jovens a descer da árvore. 

— Tão fofos e inocentes... 

— Keh! – O altivo homem resmunga enquanto cruza os braços e a mulher agasalha mais o pescoço com o cachecol enquanto ri de forma melodiosa. 

— Esta noite de natal foi especial. – Ela sussurra, sabendo que ele a ouvia e sorri saudosa. — Tinhamos derrotado Naraku há pouco tempo. 

— Sim, agora que me lembro é verdade. 

— Já passamos por tanta coisa, perdemos pessoas importantes para nós. – A youkai relembra e vira-se para o marido. 

— A vida é assim Kagome, os humanos não vivem muito, mas isso não impede que não os possamos recordar. O Miroku e a Sango criaram um grande legado e felizmente a família deles prosperou tanto que nesta geração eles são todos uns sortudos pois nem imaginam o quão a vida custa. 

— Inuyasha, não sejas assim, só temos que agradecer á deusa por felizmente não lhes faltar nada. – Ela comenta sorridente pelo normal mau humor dele. Ela volta a olhar para o templo, mesmo quinhentos anos depois ela ainda sentia falta da sua mama, do seu otouto e jii-chan, mas não podia interferir com a ordem natural da vida. Já se sentia feliz por ver a sua família ao longe. 

O hanyou suspira e abraça a daiyoukai pelas costas depositando um beijo no seu pescoço. As mãos pousam na barriga já avantajada dela e ambos sorriem aconchegados num abraço cheio de amor. 

— Feliz natal meu alpha. 

— Feliz natal minha miko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo retoma a história de forma normal. 
> 
> Desejo a todos uma feliz passagem de ano e que o ano que vem seja melhor que este. Muitas felicidades e tudo de bom para todos vocês. 
> 
> Um beijinho enorme 
> 
> NatsuFullbusterDragneell
> 
> 27/12/2017


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia! 
> 
> Como foram essas festas? Espero que boas. 
> 
> Um bom ano para todos os leitores :) 
> 
> Boa leitura

Sango acorda já rente ao amanhecer, a jovem taijiya estava virada de frente para o seu amado, mas ao perceber que Rin estava a tremer e respirar descompassadamente senta-se para poder ajudá-la. 

– Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama! - A morena chama por ele enquanto o balança pelo ombro para o despertar. - Acorda! 

– Hã? O que aconteceu Sango? – Miroku resmunga sonolento enquanto também se senta e olha pela janela, o céu ainda estava escuro. Ele boceja e acaba por coçar os olhos a ver se iria conseguir abri-los por completo. 

– A Rin está a tremer e provavelmente também está com febre! - Sango explica enquanto se levantar para ir acordar a miko mais velha. 

– Ela também? Que raparigas problemáticas! - Miroku já estava a molhar um pano no pequeno recipiente de água para poder colocar na testa da menina, numa tentativa de lhe baixar um pouco a temperatura. - E já agora, onde estão o Inuyasha e a Kagome-sama? – Pergunta quando, ao inspecionar ao seu redor repara que nem um, nem o outro estavam ali. 

– A Kagome-chan ficou pior e o Inuyasha levou-a para a Era dela para que a mãe os ajudasse. 

– Estou a perceber. – Miroku responde enquanto olha o rosto avermelhado da menina, Kaede já tinha acordado e já estava a tratar de fazer uma mistura para a menina tomar de forma a ajudar a descer a febre rápido. 

Sango volta a deitar-se encostada a Kirara que estava transformada na sua forma de fera. O monge aproveita para pegar Shippo do futon para deixar Rin está à vontade e deita-o no dorso da neko-youkai, depois vai-se sentar á beira da bela taijiya e ambos ficam a conversar sobre banalidades durante uns minutos. O houshi sorri para ela quando a jovem boceja já sonolenta, com cuidado ele coloca o braço sob o pescoço dela e Sango aproxima-se mais para ficar com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro. 

Miroku dá-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa e também sonolento aconchega-a a si. Em poucos minutos o casal de namorados já dormia de novo. Kaede sorri de felicidade pelo jovem casal adormecido e continua a cuidar da menina. 

Na Era atual Inuyasha entra no quarto e vê que Kagome ainda estava acordada e encolhida de baixo dos cobertores enquanto ouvia música num aparelho esquisito que ela chamava de mp4. A miko senta-se na cama e sem conseguir controlar a curiosidade os seus olhos analisam o corpo bonito e definido do amado, a miko cora violentamente quando se apercebe do que está a fazer. 

– Estás com febre outra vez? Precisas de algum remédio? – Inuyasha pergunta inocentemente, ele não se tinha apercebido que ela quase o comia com a vista. 

– Não sei… Se calhar até estou. - Ela responde em voz baixa e envergonhada. O hanyou pousa suas roupas na cadeira que estava de frente para a secretária e depois senta-se na cama para acabar de secar os cabelos. Kagome sorri e chega-se a ele de forma a estar mesmo a trás das costas dele e rouba-lhe a toalha das mãos. 

– Ei! - Ele solta um resmungo e vira-se para ela de sobrancelha franzida e braços cruzados sobre o peito forte. - Kagome! Dá-me a toalha de volta! 

– Eu seco-te os cabelos, se não vais-me pingar a cama toda com água. – Ela responde-lhe com um sorri brando nos lábios e automaticamente o rosto dele fica levemente rosado, envergonhado vira-se para a frente. 

– Keh! Faz o que quiseres! - Kagome começa a secar os longos cachos prateados com carinho, depois com os dedos alisa os fios cheirosos com cuidado. Inuyasha só faltava babar por causa do mimo e quando Kagome, sem resistir acaricia as orelhas sensíveis e felpudas de Inuyasha, ele fecha os olhos e solta uma espécie de ronronar de contentamento. Aquele carinho lembrou-o da sua mãe e ele não pode evitar sorrir. 

Ele não tinha percebido o quão cansado estava e depois de bocejar já meio ensonado encosta-se a ela, aquele som rouco que lhe fazia tremer o peito e as cordas vocais parece mais alto e Kagome percebe que tinha feito bem quando decidiu mimá-lo um bocadinho. 

– Já está bom, vamos descansar o restinho de noite que ainda temos. – Ele sugere já sonolento, ele só se permitia dormir profundamente quando estava ali. Não havia ameaças nem para ela e muito menos para ele. Mesmo que inconscientemente, nunca estava completamente alerta ali, não tinha essa necessidade e por isso conseguia descansar em condições. 

– Sim, vamos! – Ela responde depois de bocejar e volta a se deitar debaixo dos cobertores, Inuyasha espreguiça-se, deita-se ao seu lado e cobre os dois corpos em condições. Kagome estava com um pouco de frio, mas com os braços fortes do rapaz mais velho ao seu redor ela sente-se aconchegada e quentinha. Em poucos segundos e completamente exausta a miko acaba por adormecer com a cabeça apoiada no peito forte do inu-hanyou. 

Ele também não demora a cair num sono profundo e relaxante. A manhã chega poucas horas depois, soalheira e morna e já passava das dez da manhã quando Eri, Ayumi e Yuka chegam a casa da amiga. Quando veem que ela não abre a porta pegam a chave de emergência que estava debaixo de um dos vasos do alpendre e entram. 

Elas estavam ali a pedido da mãe de Kagome, como ela estava fora e a filha doente, Kagome poderia precisar de ajuda com algo que o hanyou não conseguisse ajudar, por não ser daquela Era. A algumas horas atrás, quando Inuyasha saiu do seu banho, ele foi até á sala e conseguiu desvendar como se utilizava o telefone para ligar para a mãe da miko. 

Quando o telefone começou a chamar a sua primeira reação foi rosnar, mas quando a senhora Higurashi atendeu e falou ele acalmou-se logo. Depois de respirar fundo ele explica-lhe a situação e a preocupada mãe decide ligar a uma das amigas da filha que se prontifica, em conjunto com as outras duas, a ficar com eles durante o dia e ajudar o hanyou. Depois de Inuyasha lhe assegurar que não necessitavam de estar a regressar a casa antes do dia previsto e que estava tudo controlado a mãe da miko deseja-lhe boa sorte e as melhoras para a filha. 

– Kagome-chan! – Chama Eri do fundo das escadas, mas como não obtêm nenhuma resposta as três amigas, já preocupadas, sobem até o piso de cima e abrem a porta do quarto dela sem fazer barulho. 

A luz do sol entra por entre as cortinas de cor clara e ilumina o casal que estava a dormir de forma serena. As três suspiram aliviadas e rapidamente ficam envergonhadas ao ver que Kagome estava abraçado ao 'namorado' que dormia de barriga para cima e por causa disso dava para ver bem que Inuyasha estava sem a parte de cima da roupa. Nalgum momento eles tinham sentido calor e por isso os cobertores apenas o cobria até á cinta revelando o peito e abdominais bem trabalhados por treinos e batalhas. 

Mesmo a dormir Inuyasha sente um cheiro diferente e logo o seu corpo entra em alerta o que faz com que ele acorde. Um rosnado abandona-lhe a garganta e ele senta-se com certa brusquidão na cama. Kagome, com o movimento apenas se aconchega com os braços em redor da anca do rapaz. 

– Gomenasai! – Elas dão um gritinho e recuam assustadas, as três estavam abraçadas e encolhidas pelo susto. Uma das orelhas felpudas do hanyou move-se e ela encaram-o curiosas. Nenhuma delas se lembrava de alguma vez terem visto orelhas parecidas com as de um inu na cabeça dele. 

– Keh! São vocês! – Inuyasha resmunga mal-disposto e olha para a morena deitada ao seu lado. Um pequeno sorriso curva os seus lábios e ao ver que Kagome não tinha acordado com o barulho ele cobre o corpo dela e sai da cama com cuidado. Depois de se espreguiçar ele aninha-se no chão e com um dos pés coça uma orelha. Depois de sacudir o corpo levanta-se e veste a camisa, o manto de rato-de-fogo permanece pendurado na cadeira. 

– Bom dia. – Yuka fala em tom baixo, numa tentativa de eliminar o ambiente estranho que se tinha instalado. Elas ainda estavam a estranhar aquela situação e o aspeto peculiar dele, mas também não queriam parecer umas zonzas e mal-criadas. 

– Vamos sair daqui! A Kagome necessita de descansar muito. – O hanyou abre a porta e sai na frente ainda resmungão e as jovens apenas encolhem os ombros enquanto se entreolham e seguem-no até a cozinha. 

Inuyasha estava decidido em fazer algo bom para o pequeno-almoço da sua amada e por isso pede ajuda as meninas. As três jovens acharam o gesto ternurento e concordam felizes em ajudar. O inu-hanyou coloca o seu lenço lilás nos cabelos prateados de forma a cobrir as orelhas e depois de lavar bem as mãos põe-se a trabalhar. Inuyasha corta o bacon como elas lhe indicaram, se bem que em vez de usar uma faca usa as suas garras. 

– Aqui está! – Ele dá a Ayumi a tábua com o bacon cortado e afasta-se de novo para a mesa. Um cheiro apetitoso a carne vem das garras e ele acaba por lamber os dedos com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Ayumi frita o bacon e faz tamagoyaki para eles os quatro comerem. 

Para Kagome decidem cortar uma fatia de bolo que a mãe dela tinha deixado e começam a preparar um chá. 

Depois de comer, Inuyasha levanta-se da mesa e coloca as loiças na pia da cozinha. Depois dá comida a Buyo que guloso tinha vindo atrás do cheiro a bacon, o hanyou volta a esticar o corpo de forma a estalar as costas e sai pela porta traseira em direção ao pátio em silêncio. Ao ver o céu limpo e bonito respira fundo enquanto começa a alongar um pouco o corpo para depois fazer uma série de abdominais e flexões... Depois tira a Tessaiga da bainha e olha para a lâmina grande e brilhante, naquela manhã a sua katana parecia estar extremamente alegre e quase que contagiado pela energia dela Inuyasha começa a dar golpes soltos no ar fingindo estar a lutar com alguém. Era uma boa maneira de se exercitar e melhorar os seus, já rápidos, reflexos. 

As jovens ficam na entrada em silêncio enquanto o observam a treinar. Ao fim de cerca de trinta minutos ele guarda a katana na bainha dando por terminado o pequeno treino e elas ficam perplexas ao ver uma katana tão grande entrar naquela saya tão pequena. 

– Que espetáculo! – Exclama Yuka com um sorriso maravilhado. Sem dizer nada às raparigas ele ganha impulso e salta para a janela do quarto da miko. Com cuidado abre a janela de vidro e entra, depois de estar no chão volta a fechar as portas de vidro e a cortina rosa. As jovens entram na casa e vão até ao piso de cima ficando na entrada do quarto à espera que a amiga acordasse. Curiosas colocam-se em silêncio a espreitar pela porta entre aberta. 

Inuyasha tira o lenço do cabelo e remexe as orelhas, depois senta-se devagar na borda da cama e com carinho acaricia o rosto já rosado dela. O seu corpo exala um odor quente e de novo ela estava com febre e suada. 

– Kagome.... Acorda. – Inuyasha balança-a devagar pelo ombro de forma a acordar a jovem. Kagome abre lentamente os belos olhos castanhos e avermelhados da febre. 

– Inuyasha! Bom dia. 

– Bom dia minha miko. – Ele sussurra e dá-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. – Estás com febre. 

– Sim, deve ter acabado o efeito dos medicamentos e também estou com fome. - Ela responde com a voz rouca por ter a garganta seca. 

– As tuas amigas vieram ajudar-nos. Eu de madrugada, antes de vir para dormirmos, consegui falar com a tua mãe e ela pediu ás meninas para virem até aqui. 

– E tu portaste-te em condições até agora não foi Inuyasha? 

– Claro que sim! – Ele responde num resmungo cruza os braços enquanto se levanta e fica de pé de frente para ela. 

– E não fizeste nada que não devias? – A miko senta-se na cama devagar para não ficar tonta, Inuyasha olha-a nos olhos e engole em seco. 

– Tipo o quê, por exemplo! – Os olhos ambares tinham o mesmo brilho culpado que uma criança tem quando sabe que fez asneiras. Inuyasha coloca as mãos dentro das mangas da camisa e o seu rosto ruboriza levemente, as suas orelhas começaram a descer. 

– Como por exemplo tudo o que um inu faria! Sacudires o corpo, usares as garras para fazer alguma coisa e andares por aí com as orelhas à mostra! - Ela clarifica e pela expressão dele estava claro que ele não tinha sido nada cuidadoso. 

– Pois... – O meio-humano solta um muxoxo muito arrastado, os olhos automaticamente encaram o chão em arrependimento e as orelhas quase que desapareceram entre os fios prateados no topo da cabeça. Kagome suspira e descobre-se de forma a pousar os pés no chão. 

– E o que mais? 

– Mas nada de diferente! Comi como tu me ensinaste, com os pauzinhos. Depois fui treinar um bocado e entre pela janela para te acordar, mas vê! Está fechada e tudo, para não apanhares frio! - Kagome suspira irritada pela atitude inocente, mas reveladora e que naquele caso poderia trazer-lhes problemas. 

– Baka! Inuyasha! Não podes fazer essas coisas! - A fala dela é interrompida para a jovem tossir. Depois de respirar fundo continua a ralhar com o rapaz. - E se elas descobrem que és um hanyou? 

– Bah! Ninguém quer saber disso! Agora vá! Vais tomar um banho para ires comer e tomar aquelas coisas. - Qualquer coisa parece estalar na mente da jovem que rilha os dentes irritada, a faceta meiga tinha durado pouco tempo e ele volta a assumir a sua postura arrogante, por mesmo que fosse por orgulho isso irrita-a de formas inimagináveis. Inuyasha sem se aperceber dos pensamentos quase que assassinos da mais nova aproxima-se para pega-la, mas quando ele se agacha na frente dela o seu olhar enraivecido congela-o por completo. 

– Inuyasha! OSUWARI! – O hanyou cai de cara no chão e quando consegue levantar a cabeça olha para ela sem entender. 

– Tu disseste a palavra! 

– Baka! Claro que sim não é? Senão não estavas no chão! – A morena mostra a língua de forma desafiante e levanta-se, mas como ainda está zonza acaba por se desequilibrar. Inuyasha movido pelo seu instinto protetor levanta-se rápido de forma a segurá-la pela cintura e abraça-a contra o peito para não a deixar cair. As três jovens assustam-se ao vê-la quase cair e entram rápido no quarto. 

– Kagome-chan! Estás bem? – Yuka pergunta quando todas se aproximam, Inuyasha engole em seco e mantém-se calado, ele estava com medo de ela estar muito zangada e não queria que ela voltasse a dizer aquela palavra. 

– Bom dia.... Estou mais ou menos. - Kagome dá um sorriso forçado e desconfortável e elas parecem perceber isso. 

– Nós não entendemos muito da conversa, nem daquilo que se está a passar, mas acho que a prioridade agora é que comas algo e tomes os teus remédios. 

– Pois... Eu... Bem! – Inuyasha também sorri desconfortável e nervoso e suspira desviando os olhos para o chão. Neste momento estava a sentir-se muito arrependido por não ter tido cuidado com a miko sempre lhe pedia. Ele estava quase certo que ela tão cedo não falaria para si. 

– Por agora fazemos assim, Ayumi vem-me ajudar a tomar banho e vocês as duas ajudam o Inuyasha a arrumar o meu quarto. Depois vemos como vai correr o dia, está bem? 

– Hai! – Respondem as jovens todas juntas, o inu-hanyou pega nela ao colo e vai deixá-la no quarto de banho com a amiga e volta para o quarto onde silenciosamente ajuda as outras duas a trocar os lençóis da cama e arejar um pouco o quarto que estava quente e cheirava a doente. 

Se bem que, a única ajuda que ele deu foi a do costume, ficou sentado no parapeito da janela agora aberta a dar “apoio moral”. 

No outro lado do poço, Sango acordou com uma das mãos do houshi pousada em sítios inapropriados, nomeadamente nas nádegas redondas dela. Era incrível como até durante o sono ele fazia aquilo. O som de um estalo entoa pela cabana e Sango senta-se envergonhada e assustada. 

– Que bela maneira de acordar. – Ela comenta aborrecida e levanta-se, o jovem moreno senta-se no chão e coloca a mão sobre a parte vermelha do seu rosto, ainda sem entender o que tinha ocorrido pois ainda estava meio grogue e sonolento, mas boceja e olha a bela taijiya. 

– Sango-chan! Havia necessidade de fazeres isso? 

– Vocês os dois! Saiam da casa! A Rin tem que descansar. – Fala a velha miko bastante cansada, Rin tinha adormecido há cerca de uma hora e a mais velha tinha ficado a velar o sono da pequena menina. Shippou acaba por acordar também assustado com a reprimenda e corre para o colo de Sango enquanto que Kirara coloca-se no seu ombro. 

– Peço desculpa Kaede-sama! – A taijiya desculpa-se com um sorriso desconfortável e puxa com força a orelha esquerda do houshi que solta pequenos resmungos de dor. Os jovens saíram para fora da cabana e sentaram-se na borda do rio lado a lado. Os minutos passaram num silêncio calmo e confortável, Sango estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do rapaz que apenas olhava a água em movimento. 

– A Kagome-chan e o Inuyasha ainda não voltaram. Tinha ficado combinado irmos hoje há aldeia dos taijiyas para ajudar o Kohaku. – Sango comenta após levantar a cabeça do ombro do outro e aproveitar para se espreguiçar. Shippou, que ainda estava sonolento aconchega-se nos braços da morena, Miroku sorri levemente e também se estica bocejando de seguida. 

– Mas nós podemos ir… 

– Eu sei houshi-sama, mas e se eles aparecem, entretanto? 

– Eu fico aqui à espera deles e depois vamos ter com vocês. – Shippou propõe enquanto brinca com as orelhas da fofa neko-youkai. 

– Tu não te importas Shippou? – A taijiya dá um sorriso doce pela gentileza do pequeno kitsune youkai. 

– Claro que não Sango! - O pequeno sorri e Kirara mete-se com ele e dá-lhe uma patada na cabeça como que o convidasse a brincar com ela, Shippou sai a correr atrás dela e os outros dois começam a rir pela animação dos youkais. 

– Vou lá dentro buscar algo para nós comermos. – Ela comenta com o moreno e levanta-se. Kagome tinha deixado uma mochila cheia de mantimento na Era Feudal e por isso poderiam começar algo diferente do que o costume. A jovem trouxe consigo frutas, dois pacotes de sumo de laranja e dois pães com queijo, embalados. Sango divide a comida por eles os dois e começam a comer. A noite tinha sido atribulada e sempre a acordar e a adormecer e por isso estavam com mais fome que o costume. 

– Já agora, queres que eu vá contigo? Para que não vás sozinha claro! - Miroku pergunta e ao ver o olhar estranho da namorada clarifica antes que ela ache que ele tinha alguma intenção estranha em oferecer a sua companhia. 

– Sabes que eu vou andar atarefada junto com o meu otouto. Não vais ficar aborrecido sem nada para fazer? 

– Talvez, mas como vocês vão andar atarefados eu posso ajudar a lidar com a gestão da casa, por hoje claro. – Ele coça a nuca envergonhado e os olhos cor de chocolate dela brilharam de contentamento e um leve rubor cobre o seu rosto suave. 

– Arigatou houshi-sama. Ponhamo-nos a caminho então. – O moreno concorda enquanto se levanta. Sango junta as coisas para colocar o lixo num saco e chama os youkais. – Shippou depois quando chegarmos lá a Kirara regressará para te fazer companhia até eles chegarem. - O jovem casal avisa Kaede que apenas lhes deseja boa viagem e despedem-se de Shippou que sai a correr para ir brincar com as crianças da vila. Kirara transforma-se na sua forma completa e os dois montam no seu dorso, a neko youkai ganha altura e segue em direção à aldeia onde eles estavam a reconstruir a tradição dos taijiyas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem e é isto por hoje.   
> Espero que gostem e obrigada a quem me está a acompanhar :) 
> 
> SaoriNervanis 
> 
> 12/01/2018

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui está o primeiro capítulo reescrito.  
> —-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Para as expressões em japonês:  
> osuwari - senta  
> teme - desgraçado/a  
> miko - sacerdotisa  
> hanyou - meio-sangue, neste caso, meio-demónio  
> houshi - monge  
> taijiya - caçadora  
> inukkoro - forma insultuosa que Kouga chama a Inuyasha, algo como cara de cachorro  
> baka - idiota  
> inu - cão  
> jyaki - aura demoníaca  
> daiyoukai - grande demónio  
> kakera - pedaços  
> oni-san - irmão mais velho/ Kagome usa-o como o termo "cunhado"  
> sayonara - adeus  
> —-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Obrigada a quem leu.
> 
> NatsuFullbusterDragneell  
> 17/11/2017


End file.
